Second Chance
by Daddys-little-gurl4ever
Summary: Chloe and Bruce get the surprise of their lives. When destiny decides to bring them together again. They are still in love with each other even after 2 months of seperation. [Sequel to Christmas in his arms]
1. Pregnant?

Chloe gasped and dropped the wand; she shook and sank down to the tile flooring. The wand only confirmed what she had suspected a week ago. Chloe Sullivan was **pregnant**.  
There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Chloe?" said her cousin; Lois Lane stepped into the bathroom.

Lois picked up the pregnancy stick. She kneeled down to her cousin and held her while she sobbed quietly. "Oh Chloe"

Chloe was battling with her emotions. Half of her was ecstatic that she was with child especially his child. But the other half of her was afraid and full of panic. For god's sake she was only 22 with a booming career. "It's ok. It's ok," whispered her cousin rocking her gently.

"Lois what am I suppose to do?" she asked softly.

------------------

Bruce Wayne smacked the boxing bag. He was working out in his personal gym listening to the news. After awhile he stopped to catch his breath, Alfred appeared with a towel for him.

"Master Bruce Lucius called for you and asked about the early March parade that Wayne Enterprises is sponsoring, will you be attending," Alfred said.

"I don't think I'll be att-"

Alfred cut him off, "Master Bruce the press is talking. They say that Gotham's playboy is still heartbroken from …her. And it's not good for your image. It's been two months and I think it might be good for you to attend parties. But I am only reporting what I have read"

Bruce turned to the old man and half smiled, "Since when do you read gossip magazines Alfred?" he paused "Tell Lucius I will attend" He knew what Alfred had said was true, even though he knew that women would be throwing themselves at him. Even though it had been two months since Chloe, inside he was still not over her nor was he ready to fill his role as Gotham's playboy. Bruce walked to his bedroom and hopped into the shower, just thinking of her made his heart race. They hadn't had contact since the day she had left the mansion and for him; the manor was never the same. He wished he could see her just once. Bruce shook her from his head, it would be a miracle if would even consider dating him again.

------------------

A/N: I'm back with a vengance. Please R&R. This sequel will be the funnest thing to write. I need support from my fans, so please let me know what you think, this is somewhat of a sample the next chapters will be much longer. Lois Lane, Clark Kent and Martha Kent will play a big role in helping Chloe.


	2. Meant to be

Lois waited with Chloe until her eyes were dry. After a moment her cousin took in a deep breath and pulled away from Lois. She picked up the stick and threw it in the garbage; Lois stood up and followed a determined Chloe to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell him? What are you going to do?" Lois's nosy reporter side pushed through.

Chloe sat down on the stool in her kitchen and sighed, "Of course I have to tell him it's his child too. He has a right to know…but I don't know how he'll take it. We broke up two months ago and god knows he's not a family person."

"So you're keeping it?" asked Lois somewhat shocked.

She looked at her cousin, "Of course I am it's a baby. My baby."

Lois sighed and sifted through her mind. The break-up had been sudden and sketchy to say the least. From what Chloe had told her Bruce Wayne had cheated on her and she left him a few days after Christmas. Still something about that man was in shadows, sure he had a reputation of being a playboy but she had interviewed Bruce a long time ago. And he didn't seem to be the type of person who cheated on women. Only Clark knew what had really happened and he wasn't saying anything about it. Thinking about Clark made her smile but it vanished quickly as a single thought popped into her head. _How is Clark going to take this?_ It was no secret that Bruce and Clark never really got along.

"Umm Chloe are you going to tell Clark?" Lois asked aloud.

Chloe looked up startled and her hand flew to her forehead, "Oh my god! He is going to be so pissed. He never forgave Bruce after he broke my heart."

Her heart sank to her stomach, the room spun and she felt sick. Running to the bathroom, she threw up all she had eaten that day. Lois was there in a flash holding back her hair and Chloe rinsed her mouth with water. She flashed a weak smile at Lois, and Lois laughed.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of pregnancy"

Chloe glared at her cousin before they both burst out laughing. She wiped a tear of her face and sighed happily, "I'm pregnant!" Lois smiled at her, but turned away so she wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. The two young women agreed that Chloe would tell Clark when the time was right and Lois wouldn't say anything to anyone. With that settled Lois hugged her goodbye and went home.

------------------

Bruce ate dinner by himself in his office watching the news and going over old paperwork and files. On a whim he had decided to clean out his office space, instead of having Alfred do it. Shoving some of the pasta into his mouth he skimmed some papers and tossed them out.

At the bottom of a drawer he found an old magazine, he dropped the fork on the plate with a loud clank.

It was the magazine with the picture of him and Chloe kissing. His heart dropped, he closed his eyes remembering her when what he should be doing was forgetting. Sometimes he dreamed of her, other times he went out looking for her as Batman. She could usually be found in her apartment, eating or watching TV. Once he found her asleep on her couch with tons of paperwork everywhere. Bruce watched her from afar but was never seen by her; lately he had stopped looking for her. The memories of her blonde hair spread out on his chest sent a shiver through him. Bruce opened his eyes and tucked the magazine away; he would have to put it in the box later on.

He felt an ache in his heart, shoving her out of his thoughts he continued to clean up the office. Alfred saw all of this through the door that he had left ajar.

The old man frowned and went into the kitchen; he knew this wasn't mean to be. Chloe and Master Bruce were supposed to be together he was sure of it. Alfred sat down on a chair with a cup of cold British tea and thought about the two young people who were still very much in love.

* * *

A/N: thanxs to those that reviewed. But its not enough i need more reviews at least 5 more before i update...please? Anyway R&R or ill keep my story hostage [laughs evilly Oh and thanks for all the support!


	3. Clark Knows

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!! I did begin writing a sequel to Christmas In His Arms ... but i deleted that story. It wasn't flowing like it should have. So this is the "real" sequel. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I promise you I'll have a new chapter up in a bit. Read and Review!!!

Please and Thank You

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled. She ran her hands over her still smooth stomach; part of her couldn't wait until it started to show.

"Chloe you awake!" came a shout from the kitchen.

It was Clark's voice that called out to her. _Note to self: Never give out the key again_. "Yeah I'm up" she replied. Getting out of bed, she opened the blinds in her room and dressed. She wandered into the kitchen and saw Clark making a pot of coffee. He looked up, his blue eyes sparkling she smiled at him. "Morning Chloe" he said. She hugged him, "Morning Clark" Suddenly the room spun, the smell of coffee made her stomach turn. Hastily she ran into the bathroom, didn't bother to shut the door and threw up. Clark was startled his best friend rarely threw up.

"Chloe are you okay? What happened?" he asked worry written in his eyes.

She brushed her teeth and rinsed. "I'm fine. I just got a little sick."

She flashed him a confident smiled, when inside she was shaking. He raised an eyebrow at her but she brushed past him into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she could feel his eyes on her, even as she ate her breakfast. Chloe bit her lip and put down her spoon, she turned to Clark. _Now or never, just say it_.

"You support whatever choice I make right?" she asked.

He looked puzzled, "Yeah Chloe I do. You're my best friend."

She took in a deep breath, and fiddled with her hands. "Clark I'm pregnant" He blinked, confusion plain on his face. Her heart hammered in her chest, as he stood up in disbelief. "Say something…" she pleaded. His dark blue eyes locked onto her, they were cold.

"Tell me it's not his." He said tightly. Chloe closed her eyes willing her heart to stop racing. Opening her eyes and with a burst of courage she spoke.

"I can't tell you that Clark" she paused "Because then I would be lying."

Her best friend looked betrayed, he was hurt. They sat in silence, the minutes ticking by. Chloe wished he would say something, wished that he could see where she was coming from. This baby was hers, it wasn't a mistake that she got pregnant it was simply an unexpected blessing. She remembered how this child was made, with nothing but love. Bruce had showed her she was beautiful, a fact she forgot when Clark was around. After a while he sighed, and looked at Chloe.

"Your pregnant." He let out a breath. She raised her head to him and smiled.

"How many months?" he asked. Chloe quickly did the math.

"About 2 months." She replied. "Lois knows."

"Your pregnant with Bruce Wayne's child. Not only that your pregnant with Batman's kid." He said slowly coming to terms with it.

Chloe nodded. "Are you going to tell him? What are you going to do?" he asked nervously.

"I'm going to tell him…when it's the right time. I'm keeping the baby. We'll see what happens." She replied. Clark sighed and hugged her she relaxed against him grateful that he understood.

"I'm not mad Chloe … it's just a little unexpected. Whatever you decide I will support you in it. If you need anything tell me, I'm here for you. So is Lois and my mom." He whispered into her hair. She smiled feeling this love between them was like honey running through her veins.


	4. On assignment!

Chloe nibbled on the saltine cracker, and continued to type up her latest news article. Her belly was still flat although in the last month she had noticed a small bump when she wore tight clothes. Every morning she woke up and ran to the bathroom, and every morning Lois brought her a pack of crackers to settle her stomach. The first appointment with the doctor was set by Mrs. Kent, after work Chloe would take a taxi with Lois to the hospital.

Martha of all people had taken the news as a blessing she didn't care if it was Bruce's child. Clark cared for her and fussed even more than Lois. _Oh well that's Smallville for you_.

Lois went up to her desk and hugged her lightly, "Hey Chloe. How are you doing?"

She looked up at her cousin, "I'm great. Where's Clark?"

"Out saving the world"

Someone threw open a door which slammed loudly, it made every one jump. _What the hell?_ Chloe and Lois turned their heads towards the noise. It was Perry barking into a cellphone, he glared at the reporters who stared and hung up the phone. "Chloe! Lois! In here now!" he bellowed. Chloe flinched, but Lois simply rolled her eyes. "Why does he have to be so dramatic all the time?"

Once inside his office he slammed the door closed, he motioned for them to sit. The editor threw a magazine on his desk. _Dejavu_. Lois picked it up skimmed the front page, and then passed it to Chloe. On the cover it had a picture of Bruce Wayne looking as handsome as ever, his hand around a ravened haired woman. In thick black letters it read "The Playboy's Back!" It turned her stomach to even look at the picture. _He didn't love you…he forgot about you so easily_. Hot tears prickled at the back of her eyes, daring to fall down her cheeks. Anger made her push them away, he was no different than any other man.

"Every newspaper and magazine in Metropolis is down in Gotham sending reporters to interview Bruce Wayne when he makes his first public appearance in months, at the 14th annual Spring Charity Dance. I just got an anonymous tip that Bruce Wayne is looking for publicity to make it known that he is newly single and looking. Now tell me girls why I don't have ANY reporters down in Gotham!!!" he said angrily.

Lois glared at Perry, "Chief it's not our fault that you weren't informed of this. Besides it's not like we've spent our time lounging around!"

Chloe snapped out of it and agreed, "Yeah Chief you've got us working on issues here in Metropolis not Gotham. How the hell are we suppose to know?"

"It doesn't matter I need one of you to be down there for a week, rumor has it Bruce Wayne is setting up personal interviews with each newspaper and magazine. Lois can you be down there tomorrow?" he asked shuffling the assignment page around.

"Whoa Perry, I can't be down there. You need me to cover that toxic waste story, and then it's the Lex Luthor company feud. Then you signed me up for the illegal street racing phenomena. I got my hands full" Lois argued angry that he was piling work on top of work for her.

Perry frowned, "I'm sorry Lois I completely forgot." He paused "What are you doing in here then? Go work on those articles!"

Lois opened her mouth to argue that he was the one who pulled her away from her work, but then thought better of it. She stormed out of his office slamming the door on him. After her cousin left, Perry shuffled through the assignment sheet once again and turned his attention to Chloe. "Sullivan" he mumbled and read off the assignments she had completed. He slapped on a smug smile on his face.

"How's the Superman article coming along?" he asked her.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Almost done Chief." He grinned at her words, "Really now?"

"Then I need you on a plane tomorrow morning with Olsen. Finish up the article turn it into me, go home, pack up and rest. It's going to be a stressful week for you. Especially after what happened between you and Bruce. Don't think I haven't forgotten about that."

Chloe panicked, she couldn't interview Bruce. Perry of all people should have known that. "Then you will understand why I'm turning down the opportunity." Her tone was professional and calm, when really inside she was falling apart at the seams.

"I understand but I need one of my best reporters down there. Chloe I get that it will be awkward for you but I need you to do this! The Daily Planet needs to sell, and right now you're my favorite option. If anyone can talk to Bruce Wayne its you, besides you won't be alone Olsen will be there." He pointed out.

Although his compliments made her proud, she shook her head. "No Perry I'm not doing it"

"Tell you what…you do this assignment. I'll give you a bonus and 2 weeks off" he bargained.

"Yea right 2 weeks not working…not even with that bonus will I be able to make rent." She replied.

"2 weeks off … paid," he countered her. Her jaw fell and her head was telling her to take it. Perry was never generous so when he decided to be, it was wise to take it. Her editor smirked knowing that he had her trapped.

"Going once," he said.

Chloe weighed her options. I won't be alone Olsen will be there.

"Going twice" he pressured.

One interview gives you 2 weeks paid vacation…and a bonus on my check. _Just do it!_ Chloe stood up and slammed her hand on his desk, "Sold to Sullivan" Perry smiled and told her to report to him at the end of the day. Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked back to her desk. _I just agreed to interview my ex…when I'm pregnant with his baby_.

* * *

AN: Well that was a juicy chapter wasnt it? Read & Review! Please!! Gotham needs Chloe!


	5. Check Up

Chloe walked to Perry's office and handed him her article. He skimmed it and put it aside, Jimmy was in the office with her. And she smiled amused that he was so excited, to leave for Gotham.

"Here are the plane tickets, and Chloe here is your assignment sheet. Olsen I need pictures…good pictures. You are to be with Chloe at all times, and follow her instruction. I'll see you back here in Metropolis in a few days." He said crisply, handing her a plane ticket and a folder.

"Thanks Chief for the opportunity to work with Chloe and to go to Gotham." Jimmy said, his green eyes bright.

Perry waved them away with his hand, and Chloe searched for Clark. "See you at the airport!" Jimmy shouted to her happily. Clark turned his head to her confused, and then she remembered that she hadn't talked to him about her newest…assignment. Lois and Clark grabbed a taxi to the clinic where her appointment was set up, on the way Chloe nibbled on her crackers and broke the news to her best friend and cousin.

"I'm going to Gotham for a couple of weeks, to interview Bruce Wayne. Jimmy will be there with me at all times." She said lightly.

Clark clenched his jaw; he didn't like the thought of Chloe talking to Bruce even if it was work related he had hurt her once before…what was going to stop him from doing it again? Lois slipped her hand into his, and looked up at him her eyes telling him to calm down. She turned to her younger cousin, "Have you thought this through?" Chloe bit her lip and remained quiet.

"Yes, I have…this trip is purely business. I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant once, my baby" here she paused "Our baby is born. I don't want him to give me child support I just need him to acknowledge he has a child. That's all I want. Besides Perry made me a deal I couldn't refuse."

"Chloe I don't think this is such a good idea…at least let me go with you. I'd feel better if me or Lois were there." Clark said his eyes worried.

She gave him a tight smile, "It's an assignment Perry wouldn't let you go. I promise to call you every night…and brush my teeth every night."

Lois smiled at her teasing. "Come on Clark. Chloe is a big girl she can take care of herself."

The taxi stopped and they climbed out, inside the clinic smelled like cleaning supplies. It was freezing in the waiting room, and the walls were eggshell white. Lois signed them in and they waited for the nurse to call them in. Chloe was suddenly very nervous_. What if there's something wrong? What if Bruce denies his child?_ Her breathing got shallower and shallower until Clark grabbed her hand in his. "I'm scared" she whispered to him, he hugged her and she leaned against him. Lois sat awkwardly, trying not to stare as her boyfriend and cousin shared an intimate moment. The nurse came out dressed in white scrubs, "Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe stood up and Lois followed her inside the room, while Clark stayed behind his eyes dark with worry. Inside the examination room, there were white walls. _I'm really starting to hate that color_. The nurse had her change into a thin paper dress and Lois sat on a small chair in the corner. On the wall there were posters of the cycles a pregnant woman goes through. When the door opened a woman appeared she was in her late 20's dressed in a white robe with a small label reading, Dr. Lyning. Her eyes were professional but warm; she skimmed her medical records and introduced herself.

"I'm Dr. Lyning and I will be your overlooking your pregnancy Chloe. So how are things so far?" she asked her.

"Fine, normal I guess. Morning sickness, fatigue all that good stuff"

"Well there's not much we can check up on now. Since you are only 2 months along. However I will tell you that you must eat healthy and drink lots of water. Spotting in the first trimester is normal." Dr. Lyning explained. The doctor noticed Lois and asked who she was.

"I'm her cousin Lois Lane." She introduced herself.

"Well Lois make sure to take care of your cousin. Get plenty of rest; the first 3 months of any pregnancy are crucial…_complications _can develop. See me in a month and we will do a sonar sound to determine the sex of the baby. Meanwhile read these pamphlets and her is a list of books to help you understand the changes you will be going through."

The Doctor checked her blood pressure, heartbeat, weight, height and temperature. When that was though, Chloe changed into her clothes and followed Lois outside. Clark stood up and looked at them expecting something. The cousins laughed as they hailed a taxi.

"Clark it was only a check up. Relax nothing really exciting goes on until I'm 3 months along. And let's keep this quiet until it starts to show, I don't need Cat the gossip queen to ask questions right now."

They dropped Chloe off at her apartment, and fussed with her before leaving to their own apartment. She still had to get used to the fact that Lois had moved in with Clark. Yawning, she slipped into her pajamas and snuggled under the covers of her bed. Chloe dreamed about Bruce for the first time in months, she dreamed about his touch on her skin. But that was all it was…a dream.

At least for now.

-----------

* * *

A/N: UH OH ... Bruce better get ready for the suprise of his life! Read & Review...please and thank you! 


	6. Gotham

Clark put the bags in the airport security, while Chloe fussed saying she could carry them. He turned to her and slightly frowned; "The doctor said you have to be careful" She pouted but then smiled, no matter what Clark always had to be the big brother in her life. They got into the car, and drove to the airport. Jimmy waved to them as he was passing through security. Chloe waved back, the morning had been hectic and her nerves were making her regret her choice. _Too late, to turn back now_. Taking a deep breath, she smiled confidently at Clark he was worried about her.

"I'll be fine really." She said.

"Promise to call me or Lois everyday?" he asked nervously.

Chloe raised her right hand, "Scout's honor" He smiled at her and gave her a long hug. "If anyone gives you any trouble, call me I can be in Gotham in a flash" he winked at her. He walked her to the gate and she passed through, "Bye Clark!" Her best friend waved at her and she disappeared into the plane.

* * *

Bruce woke up and sighed, he was going to have to drop by Wayne Enterprise to make sure things were going well with the dinner event they were hosting. Frowning he looked into the mirror, he wore a casual trouser pants with a black sweater. He'd caught himself frowning more and more these past few days, especially after Lucius had told him that the press from all over the world had come to Gotham to interview him personally. The playboy let out a deep breath on his way to the car, tomorrow would not be an easy day. As soon as the limo stopped in front of the building, he stepped out and smiled lightly to the cameras that followed him everywhere.

* * *

Jimmy helped Chloe with her bags, and then he hailed a cab. She leaned against the airport wall her head hurt from the airplane and she had to excuse herself to throw up in the tiny bathroom.

"Come on Chloe the taxi is waiting. You ok?" he asked worried.

She pulled herself together and nodded, "I'm just tired"

"Yeah, me too. Can you believe we interview Mr. Wayne tomorrow afternoon? I wonder what he's like?" he said excited, like a little boy on Christmas. Chloe closed her eyes she already knew what he was like. _Wonderful, handsome, caring, supportive_. Her heart tightened as she listed a few qualities. Jimmy took her silence as a cue to be quiet and she was grateful for that. A few minutes later they stopped in front of a big hotel, and grabbed their things.

"Wow Perry really out did himself" she commented. Jimmy nodded as they walked into the huge lobby with high ceilings and plush carpet they could feel under their shoes. The receptionist greeted them kindly, and her eyes lingered on Chloe as if she recognized her. "We have 2 rooms under the name Perry White or The Daily Planet, I'm not sure." Jimmy told her.

Chloe looked away, hoping the woman wouldn't recognize her. _Too late_. "Excuse me aren't you that woman who dated Bruce Wayne awhile back?" she asked shyly.

Chloe turned and gave her a forced smile, "Yes, I am"

She offered no more as the bellboy took their bags and showed them to the rooms. Her face was flushed as she climbed into the elevator. _I really hope that's the last time that happens_. Somehow she doubted that. In her room which was right across Jimmy's she unpacked her things and turned up the heat, she had forgotten how could it was in Gotham. From her window she had a good view of the city, it was the same familiar skyline she had seen from the plane. Sighing, she turned away she was here to interview Bruce, snap a few pictures, attend the dinner maybe mingle with the Gotham Royalty to get any new stories, then she could leave. Chloe took a nice long bubble bath, and dried herself of. It seemed like Jimmy had never stayed in a fancy hotel, because he called her room and announced he had ordered cookies and milk on room service.

She smiled amused, and hung up. Taking his lead, she ordered a light dinner and made sure they brought up a banana that she was craving. "Oh no! I'm starting to crave things now?" After her dinner, she called Clark and Lois, told them she was all right and laughed about the silly things Jimmy had said. Yawning she hung up the phone and crawled beneath the covers.

* * *

**A/N**: **finally got a chance to update this story! Well the next chapter is coming up!!**


	7. Reunion

Bruce Wayne sat up in bed. He stretched his arms and looked out the window at his city. The manor was quite and it seemed cold, a small voice in his head whispered, _if only you_ _had a family to make it warm_. His heart dipped in sadness, but he shook it away never one to dwell on complicated feelings. Alfred knocked on the door before entering, and handed him his towel. "I'm assuming you would like a shower before the long day ahead of you, Master Bruce" The billionaire glanced at Alfred and got out of bed, took the towel then headed into the bathroom. Fortunately for Alfred, Bruce didn't notice the small grin he couldn't hide.

_Today will be interesting, indeed_, the old butler thought to himself.

---------------------------

Chloe hummed quietly and pinned her hair into a bun. Admiring her professional outfit in the mirror she smiled. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and she was glad that this morning she hadn't thrown up. Her black skirt reached an inch or so below her knees, it tied with black satin ribbons in the back, her red button down red shirt brought out the pink in her cheeks. Glancing at her watch she slipped on her jacket and headed towards the lobby, with her purse in one hand and a tape recorder in the other.

Jimmy glanced up at her, and smiled.

Together they grabbed a cab to another hotel ballroom that was being used as the press conference, after which Bruce would take one on one interviews with the reporters. There were reporters from all over the city. She spotted some of the familiar ones from Metropolis. Jimmy glanced around his mouth in a permanent O. Together they found a seat near the stage, her stomach flipped as she caught Lucius Fox looking at her curiously. Looking away from the man, she shook off his gaze. Quickly looking back, she saw he was gone, Chloe breathed a little easier.

"This is amazing!" Jimmy said suddenly. His comment made heads turn. Chloe smiled at them."

"First time out on a story" Jimmy blushed a deep red. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down Jimmy" she patted his knee. The young photographer nodded, and began taking out his equipment.

"Oh make sure the camera works, before taking the pictures." She reminded him, before standing up and looking for a bathroom.

Chloe hummed as she walked down the hall, it was empty except for a few people in suits murmuring softly. Some of them stared at her with confusion as if they couldn't place her face but knew they had seen it before. She paid no attention to them. _This is getting really annoying! God, you'd think they had never seen a reporter before_. Silently fuming, Chloe suddenly rammed her body into someone else's. Both fell with an "Oof" She glared at the person as she pulled herself to her feet brushing dirt off her skirt, and then she felt her heart stop. _No._ Bruce Wayne stared at her his piercing gray-blue eyes wide with shock and wonder. All of her feelings for him slammed into her like he had that snowy night so long ago. He stared at her, his eyes searching her face for something…. anything. Chloe quickly reigned in her features; she felt her heart turn cold as she shut herself to him. Something in her snapped like a rubber band pulled to thin. Before she knew it, she had reached out and slapped him with all her strength.

Without another word to him, she stepped around him and went into the bathroom. As the door closed she collapsed on the cold tile, shaking with emotions. Her lungs couldn't seem to get enough air she began to cry.

------------------------------

Bruce stood there stunned. His cheek burned with her touch and not to mention the slap he deserved. His heart hammered in his chest, and blood rushed past his ears. The people in the hall stared at him, shocked to see the Prince of Gotham doing nothing about the slap. There was nothing he could do…he was still in love with Chloe_. But does she still love you?_ There was a question that scared him. Her eyes didn't reveal much except shock and anger. Lucius was walked toward Bruce, his dark face serious.

"I've been looking for you. I saw her...I'm guessing you bumped into her?"

Bruce nodded and tried to forget about the incident. He had a press conference to attend. Lucius sighed, and walked besides him. The press will have a field day with this one.

_Today will be interesting, indeed._


	8. Jimmy Knows

Chloe picked herself of the floor, and stood over the sink shuddering. _Get it together, Sullivan!_ Angry at breaking down, she splashed water on her red cheeks and puffy eyes. _Thank god for waterproof makeup_. Glancing at herself in the mirror she approved. Chloe quickly walked out of the bathroom, and met up with Jimmy where she had left him. The young boy looked concerned.

"Chloe are you ok? Your eyes are a bit puffy." He commented.

She flashed him her million-dollar smile. He smiled back. The cameras began flashing as Bruce Wayne emerged to the podium. Chloe forced herself to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Her face was neutral she made sure of that. Her reporter side pushed her to go ask questions when he began swaying the press. She raised her hand and shouted out, "Mr. Wayne!" His eyes flickered over her but he didn't call on her. Anger coursed through every cell in her body. _How dare he overlook me?_ Jimmy placed a hand on her shoulder, silently consoling her. Bruce looked her way again and his gaze landed on Jimmy's hand. Chloe smiled wickedly and leaned into Jimmy. She knew him well enough to know what made him squirm. As for Jimmy, well he didn't really complain.

--------

Bruce felt sick, but he forced himself to look away from Chloe cuddling very openly with a young man a camera in one hand and a pleased look on his face. _Who was he? Were they dating?_ He snapped out of his thoughts.

A blond-haired reporter shouted out a question, "Mr. Wayne is it true that you are secretly dating the famous Brazilian model?"

He felt Chloe's piercing green eyes on his face. Taking his chance to make her wonder, he grinned at the reporter making sure to have a faraway look in his eyes. "No comment" he spoke into the microphone. For the next 30 minutes he answered questions occasionally glancing at Chloe and her boyfriend? He felt sick just thinking about it. She returned his gaze with cold green eyes. After the press meeting he posed for pictures with important people from Gotham.

"Brucey!" said a voice tinged with a British accent.

He winced but turned around to face Susanna the oil heiress of London. They had a fling months ago after Chloe had left him. It had meant nothing to him, actually he really didn't remember anything thanks to the drinks he had. He smiled at her, politely. Lights flashed around them, cameras clicked and photographers shouted for his attention. Susanna turned to them and grinned, like this wasn't new to her. She hugged him and the press went wild. Her perfume choked his senses and he felt her murmur something in his ear. Annoyed, he discreetly pushed her body away from his. Suddenly regretting having a fling with her. The blond haired boy that had cuddled with Chloe shouted for his attention. He looked into the camera and forced a smile. The photographer was satisfied and disappeared. Feeling someone watching him, he searched the crowd. And managed to catch a blond head turning from him. It was Chloe and she had seen everything.

--------

Chloe drummed her fingers on the table. She sipped her coffee and nibbled on the pastry she had bought. It was too sweet, her stomach protested. Jimmy walked up to her and grinned, he set the camera down on the table.

"Here you want it?" she asked, pushing the pastry to him.

"Yes. Chloe what's wrong? You've been acting different since Metropolis. Are you sick? You keep running to the bathroom an awful lot." He told her, pale blue eyes searching her face for clues.

"You barely eat anything" he paused "Your not making yourself throw up?"

She laughed, "Jimmy don't be silly. I'm fine."

He took her hand in his she looked at him confused. "Chloe. …Your not" he glanced around making sure no one heard him. "Pregnant? Are you?"

Chloe felt her confidence slip. Her green eyes opened wide with shock. He couldn't know. _Was it that obvious? Could Bruce tell too?_ She laughed nervously, trying to play it off as a joke. Self-consciously she placed a hand on her stomach, Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her and gulped. "Chloe?" She looked down at her lap, somewhat ashamed of hiding this from Jimmy one of her closest friend. He was hurt and it was her fault. Chloe looked up at him her eyes shining with tears.

"I am pregnant Jimmy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought you would freak out." She explained.

He let his jaw drop. _Chloe Sullivan was pregnant? No way_! "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked. Jimmy didn't remember her mentioning a boyfriend.

She bit her lip, "Well he can photograph really well"

He blinked in shock as everything fell into place. Bruce Wayne was the father that would explain so much. "Bruce? The Bruce Wayne?"

Chloe put her hands out, "Surprise?"


	9. Interview alone?

"Are you going to tell him?" Jimmy asked her slowly.

Chloe sighed and looked away. Gotham wasn't the best place to raise a child, and Bruce wasn't exactly a family man. The more she thought about it the least she wanted to tell him. This was her child. They weren't married or even dating. She had every right to keep quiet.

"I don't know" she replied.

Jimmy frowned at her, "He has to know it's not like you can hide having a baby. I mean you are sort of glowing."

"Thanks Jimmy. But right now I need to focus on the assignment." Chloe glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the dimly lit café. "Oh we're going to be late!" Grabbing her purse she yanked her partner out of the chair before he could bite into the pastry. Together they ran to the hotel and checked in with Wayne Enterprises to confirm the personal interview. Lucius Fox nodded at her she smiled shyly. He was one of the few people who knew the real reason why she had left Bruce. Chloe gnawed on her lip nervously. Would he be the jerk he was in the press conference? Jimmy grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, offering support. She breathed a little easier.

"Make sure to get a good angle. And check the lighting in the room. Remember that Perry wants _good _pictures," she said to him.

A brunette woman with a clipboard ushered them into the hotel room they would be interviewing Bruce. In the room there was two chairs angled to each other. Chloe couldn't help but notice how close she would be to him.

"You have 15 minutes with him to ask your questions. Then I'll escort you out." She explained.

Jimmy toyed with his camera. The woman glared at him. "You're the photographer?"

"Yes, I am" he replied nervously. "I'm sorry Ms. Sullivan but he will not be allowed to stay with you throughout the interview." She told them.

Chloe felt the color drain from her face. Chloe alone with _him_? The room spun and she grabbed her chair to keep from falling. Jimmy looked worried.

"You don't understand. I was instructed to be with Chloe at all times, you can check with my Chief Editor. She's not feeling well," he argued. Chloe threw him a shut-up look. The brunette raised her eyebrows at Chloe. "We can cancel the interview if you're not well. But either way Mr. Olsen will not be with you for the interview. Mr. Wayne has prohibited cameras in the room for privacy's sake. It's a one on one … take it or leave."

Jimmy began to object but Chloe interrupted him. "That will be fine." She was not going to let The Daily Planet down because of her personal feelings. The brunette smiled pleased, and dragged Jimmy out of the room. "You can pose for pictures after the interview" she said to him. Olsen mouthed, I'm sorry before the door shut. Chloe breathed in and out. _Even breaths Sullivan, get it together_. She took out a question sheet she had come up with last night. Checking her make-up and outfit, she could do nothing but wait for Bruce to show up.

A few moments later the door opened, she looked up and forced herself not to jump when Bruce shut the door. And locked it. The lock slid into place, making it official that she was alone in the room with Bruce.

--------

A/N: Tell me what you think!! Please dont lose hope i am going to finish this story!!


	10. Questions and BlackOuts

Bruce stared at her, sitting in the chair. She didn't smile at him, but she wasn't frowning. That was a good sign … wasn't it? Her green eyes were blank, and he knew her heart was closed to him. For her this wasn't a reunion it was work. "Do you always lock the door when you're being interviewed?" she asked.

"Only for you" he replied not skipping a beat.

Chloe glared at him, angry that he would be so cocky and act like nothing had happened between them. Pretending she hadn't loved him, or kissed him, or ached for him. He sat down confident in his appearance. And why shouldn't he be? Now that she was up close she could see he hadn't aged. Though there was something changed about him, the playboy grin seemed a little dull. Or was it her imagination? Either way he was deadly handsome. A strong muscled frame was underneath his black business suit. Ice blue eyes pierced her eyes. His hair was dark as the nights in Gotham. Any woman would die to run her fingers through that hair. Sadness quenched her anger. She had been that woman … at least for a while.

But Bruce Wayne wasn't just Gotham's favorite playboy. He was also the famous Batman. The perfect cover because who would have thought this handsome aloof man risked his live every night to save his city. She had discovered his secret life, by accident when staying at the Manor. She had opened the secret door behind the grandfather clock in his office and found the Batcave.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. He pulled her out of her thoughts, and she nodded. Time to work.

------------------

Jimmy paced in the hotel lobby. He should call Perry. No what could the chief do now? It was to late the interview was taking place, and Chloe was all alone in the room with the man who hurt her! Frustration pulsed in his body. Maybe if he called Lois or Clark they would be able to do something.

-----------------

"Why all the sudden generosity?" she asked, peering at him through her dark lashes.

He smiled, "I have money Chloe. Obviously I'm not going to spend it on me. So what better way to help my city than by giving to charities that need it. Such as the orphanages, clinics, and public parks."

"So tell me Bruce what are the new projects that Wayne Enterprises is working on?"

"Right now we're currently focusing on the local hospitals. Medicine and helping the community" he replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "But you're usually so aloof. And take on projects to make money and expand. Why the change of mindset?"

His eyes stared into hers, "Not a change of mindset Chloe, a change of heart. A successful young woman inspired it." He smiled at her reaction, her eyes grew wide and her smooth demeanor was rippled with stress. Like a professional, she brushed off his comment, and continued with her questions. "Who will you be attending with you to the Spring Charity dance?" she asked. The questions hurt her more than it hurt him. Bruce could see the struggle in her eyes, to hide her emotion. He told her the truth.

"No one yet. Although my dear butler and friend Alfred will be there." He answered.

Chloe smiled at the thought of the kind old man, he practically raised Bruce after his parents had been murdered. "So the rumors of you and the Brazilian model aren't true?" she couldn't help but ask.

"No. They are rumors just like you said." He replied calmly. Chloe stopped the tape and started putting it away. "Thanks for the interview Bruce. I'll go get Jimmy for the pictures" She got up and began to walk to the door, without hesitating he stood up and quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

Her muscles tensed and she spun around, slapping his hand away. His hand left heat where he touched her. "Don't touch me," she whispered. All the wounds she had managed to close began to bleed again. Tears glimmered in her eyes that were suddenly green fire. "Chloe please" he pleaded her. Frustrated she clenched her hands into fists. _Not again_. Her mind was racing.

"No don't. I can't. Not again. I refuse to" she said voice cracking.

He inched closer to her, never taking his eyes of hers. Tears threatened to spill. "Why did you come?" he asked.

"Work. I had to come. I needed the money. Especially now" she blurted out.

Bruce grabbed her shoulders firmly he was so scared for her, "Are you sick? Chloe if you need money, you could have come to me. Do you need it? Just tell me what you need?"

Chloe bit back a sob and confession. "I don't need anything from you."

Wrenching herself from his grasp she grabbed her things unlocked the door. This wasn't good for her. The doctor had warned about being stressed out. Why did she take the assignment? Bruce brought out so many feelings in her that it was impossible to focus she was dizzy. He watched her lean against the door and stop. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Her mind was racing. She had to stay calm for the baby. Chloe felt the room spin, her anger and all of her emotions seemed to crush her chest. The air was hot, she couldn't breathe. The world turned black. She reached out for him. Bruce watched her as she managed to turn, her face pale. Her eyes showed fear and confusion. A few seconds later, her delicate body collapsed. Quick to react, he managed to catch her in his arms before she passed out. "Bruce" she breathed out and closed her eyes. 


	11. Uh Surprise?

Bruce scooped her up in his arms she weighed nothing. Throwing the door open he went in search of his Alfred. "She needs an ambulance!" he roared at his assistant. The woman flinched at his tone she had never seen him so angry.

"Get Alfred and the photographer Jimmy have them drive to the hospital" he barked orders. If anything happened to Chloe he'd never forgive himself. Getting on the ambulance they sat him down and he watched helplessly as, they stuck IV needles in her skin.

-------

Bruce paced outside the room where they had Chloe. Sitting in a chair was Jimmy with his head in his hands. "I swear if anything happens to her, I'll personally make you life hell" the young boy said angry. Alfred was sitting next to Jimmy calm, but his expression was worried. "Don't you think I feel guilty enough?" Bruce answered back. He didn't need some _teenager _telling him that it was his fault.

"You have no idea do you? She didn't tell you did she?" Jimmy asked him, a sad smile. Bruce was a foolish man. Couldn't he see that it just wasn't Chloe's life at stake?

"Tell me what? That she needed money?" Bruce let out a hollow laugh "That's the only reason she took the assignment. This isn't anything but work at least for her"

Jimmy stood up suddenly and opened his mouth to argue. Then decided against it. The Doctor walked into the hallway and sighed. Alfred stood in between the two men, who both clearly cared for Chloe. "How is she?" Bruce asked.

"She's sleeping and she needs her rest." Dr. Riley informed them. "What happened?"

"Chloe was interviewing me and we started arguing. She yelled and I yelled back. Then as she turned to leave, her face turned pale. Her breathing became shallow and I was really worried. That's when she collapsed, I caught her and drove in the ambulance when she was admitted to the hospital." Bruce recapped, ignoring the glare from Jimmy.

"She wouldn't even be in this place, if it wasn't for you!" he yelled.  
"Gentlemen!" Alfred said loudly.

"Chloe had a panic attack, her emotions were too much to handle and that produced the drowning feeling. Her body shut down and her mind followed. It's not surprising that someone who she cares deeply for provoked it. But I must say I'm shocked that you would argue when she's pregnant. You can't add pressure to her, its not good for her health or the babies." The doctor informed Bruce, frowning.

Jimmy flinched as he told Bruce that Chloe was pregnant. The millionaire at his side looked confused, "What? Chloe isn't pregnant"

"Uh actually she is." Jimmy said gently.


	12. Hospital

Bruce felt the world stop

Bruce felt the world stop. His heart skipped a beat before deciding to drop into his stomach. "What?" he breathed out, blue eyes wide. _Chloe's pregnant_. The words ran through his mind. Alfred saw him turn pale and sat him down. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Wayne are you ok?" _Am I ok?_ His mind was blank and he stared stupidly at the hospital floor. He snapped out of it and looked at Jimmy. "It's mine." He said. The photographer nodded, "She was suppose to tell you." Anger got the best of him, "She should have told me as soon as she found out."

"Is the baby ok?" he asked the Doctor.

"Yes, luckily she's out of her first trimester which is the most dangerous time in the pregnancy." He told Bruce.

"How far along is she?"

"Let's see here" the Doctor scanned his clipboard "About 12 weeks"

Chloe was 3 months pregnant and she hadn't said a word about it. Anger flooded his once blank mind. Even though they weren't together she had no right to hide this from him. Last time he checked it took two to tango. His mind couldn't imagine a life with a child at his side. It never occurred to him that he would marry and raise a family. He hadn't thought about it since Chloe had left him. Jimmy and Alfred talked to the Doctor while he tried to calm down. Since Chloe wasn't awake yet, she wouldn't be able to have any visitors until tomorrow. Jimmy sat down besides him and sighed.

"She told me she didn't need anything from me." Bruce paused he was hurt "I love her Jimmy. I need her."

"Master Bruce the doctor suggests we go home and rest. We can come back tomorrow and see her … if she wants visitors." Alfred gently urged both men into the car. They drove home in silence. Bruce did something he hadn't done since he was a child. He prayed that Chloe would give him a second chance.

--

Chloe woke up at the sound of a door. Images of Bruce and her arguing flashed in her mind, and then a blur of sounds and faces. In panic she placed her hands protectively on her stomach. _It's okay_ she let out a sigh of relief. It was early in the morning according to the clock mounted on the pink purple wall. The door opened a crack and an old woman dressed in a nurse's uniform smiled at her. "Ms. Sullivan your awake!" she seemed relieved. "Morning." Chloe replied. Her stomach growled and the nurse laughed.

"I bet that baby of yours has worked up an appetite after all that commotion. Don't worry I'll go get your breakfast." Before Chloe could ask any questions the woman disappeared out the door.

--

Bruce got into the car and Alfred drove to the hospital. He hadn't gone out that night to protect Gotham. He was far busier thinking about Chloe and the baby. Jimmy was meeting them at the hospital. They had called him as soon as Chloe had woken up. Alfred parked the car and they walked to the lobby where Jimmy was sitting. The photographer was dressed in the same clothes although they were wrinkled showing he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. His eyes were full of worry and he held a cup of coffee in his hand, Bruce knew it was cold. "She's awake." He informed them.

"Master Wayne we should get some breakfast before seeing her." Alfred offered. Bruce nodded and Jimmy followed him to the cafeteria. The 3 men were quiet munching absently on toast and pancakes. Bruce looked up at Jimmy. "Did you tell Clark and Lois what happened?" Jimmy nodded, "I had to when they called her hotel room and she didn't pick up they panicked and called me." "How did they take it?" Bruce asked.

"Lois…was worried for the baby and Clark…well you know how sensitive he is about Chloe and you two never really got along. He's furious Bruce. I talked him out of flying down here to Gotham and Lois said she'd make sure to keep him here. I also called Perry and explained what happened he wants Chloe flying back to Metropolis as soon as possible. He already booked a flight for me tomorrow night."

Bruce frowned he needed time alone with Chloe. He would have to convince her to come stay with him they needed to make plans about the child. "We should head up to her room now"

--

The doctor explained to Chloe what had happened. "Do you have any questions Ms. Sullivan?" She looked at the older man he was kind and gentle. "I'd like to know when I can check out of the hospital?" she asked him. "Today if you wish. Now you have visitors waiting." He glanced at his clipboard, "Jimmy, Alfred and Mr. Wayne" She bit down on her lip and fiddled with the blanket. If she saw Bruce then he would …she blinked. _He would what? Cry? Scream?_ "Ms. Sullivan if you don't want to see any of them I can inform them that you still are not well. Or I can have security escort them out." Offered her doctor. She smiled at the mental image of Bruce fighting off the two chunky guards.

"No I want to see Bruce," she said quietly.

"I have to warn you against putting yourself in a stressful situation. You were lucky this time…next time your luck could run out." With that the Doctor exited the room.

She leaned against her pillow and waited for him to appear. The door opened a few minutes later and Bruce locked eyes with her. Suddenly the room got very hot. He closed the door, and sat in the chair next to her bed. The air was crackling with energy. She forced herself to calm down. "Chloe" he whispered her name tenderly. "Bruce" she replied numb. His very presence made her dizzy. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" he asked masking the hurt. She looked away, "I didn't want to." 

-- 

"I wanted to know Chloe. I never wanted you to leave…didn't want it to end up how it did. I still love you Chloe can't you see? Look at me" he whispered standing up and cupping her face in his hands. He knew he was being to forward but he didn't care…he refused to lose her again.

"You hurt me…you lied to me" she said, voice shaking.

"I didn't mean too. I wanted to protect you …from them. From the Joker and all the other maniacs I fight every night. If they ever found out about me they'd go after you. I won't let them touch you or the baby," he said. He watched her.

"Bruce. Batman. Who are you? You can't be both," she said sobbing. "I can't do it, I can't lay in your bed every night knowing you might not be there when I wake up. What if something happens? What then Bruce?" She was crying. 

He let her collapse on his chest and cry. Her hands clung to his jacket anchoring her. He stayed quiet and smoothed her hair.

"We'll deal with it when it comes Chloe. I know that fear you have will be there but I can't stop what I'm doing for Gotham. It's my city…I need to take care of it."

She hiccupped and pulled away, "What about me?"

He held her hand and kissed it, "I'll take care of you too and the baby."

For the first time in a long time, Chloe felt happiness warm every inch of her body. The walls of hatred and anger she had built collapsed. Even the baby must have felt it, because at that moment it decided to kick. "Bruce!" she exclaimed. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at the heart monitors and back at her. "Feel" she said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He felt a slight thump under his hand and looked up at Chloe shocked.


	13. Don't mess with a pregnant lady

Bruce smiled at the bump under his hand. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and rubbed her belly, "I'm checking out of the hospital today" His forehead wrinkled in worry, "Chloe are you sure? You could stay longer if you don't feel strong enough to fly back home"

At that, she smiled at him "Oh no Mr. Wayne who said anything about me flying home? You won't get rid of me that easily."

"But Jimmy is flying back tomorrow. If you stay here Clark and Lois are going to come looking for you!" he argued.

"Well then I can hide in the Batcave now can't I " she argued back. He sighed and sat on the bed. If they were going to do this, this time it would be the right way. Clark may not approve of him… but he could try to win his trust.

"No. We'll all go back to Metropolis." He told her firmly. She raised an eyebrow at him, never one to take direction well especially from a man. "Don't give me that look. You know it's the right way to do this. This time we're going to take our time with everything." He said.

Chloe couldn't suppress her smile, "Your right."

Jimmy struggled to load the bags into the private jet. Alfred shooed him away, and he boarded the plane with Chloe and Bruce behind him. They were on their way to Metropolis. Chloe was nervous, they had told Lois and Clark that they were heading back tonight but Jimmy hadn't mentioned anything about Bruce. She noticed that unlike Clark who had an instant dislike to Bruce. Jimmy got along with him. It took lots of the weight of her shoulders. She fumbled with the hospital band around her wrist until Bruce held her hands in his, "Chloe calm down"

She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, "I'll try."

--

Lois hugged her cousin, "Oh Chloe we missed you" Behind her stood Bruce looking surprisingly calm even though Clark was glaring at him.

"Lois I want you to meet Bruce" Lois smiled at the handsome billionaire, "Hello" He smiled politely.

"Ok he dropped you off he can leave now" Clark said rudely. Lois and Jimmy turned to look at the usually well-mannered Clark.

Bruce seemed amused, "Actually I'm staying with Chloe and Alfred will be leaving to take care of the manor"

Chloe's face turned red from embarrassment. "Clark stop it," she hissed at him.

"Why is he staying at your apartment?" he asked. "To take care of her and the baby" Bruce answered plainly.

Clark turned pale, "You know? He knows? You told him?" Chloe glared at Clark suddenly furious that he was trying to control her. She wasn't his girlfriend they were friends. Hadn't they gone over this the last time she was dating Bruce?

She marched up to the six foot four inches farm boy, "Yes I told him. It's my choice. He had to know, and I wasn't even going to come back to Metropolis. But Bruce wants you to see that he can take care of me. That he wants to be with me. And you know what else? I love him. I'm pregnant, angry and very tired so if you won't mind if I save myself this _bullshit_ of a fight."

With that she stomped off, leaving everyone with an open jaw.

Clark turned bright pink and turned to argue with her. But she got on the elevator and tapped her foot, "Bruce you coming?" she asked impatiently. He hurriedly stepped into the elevator with her. The doors closed and she let out a deep breath blowing pieces of hair out of her eyes. "God you'd think he'd learn to let it go" she said, tapping her foot. Bruce bit his lip to keep from laughing but as the elevator doors opened he burst out laughing. They walked to the limo waiting for them, "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"The look on everyone's face when you went off on him. Priceless" he said grinning.

She laughed, "Don't mess with the pregnant lady" He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and she sighed. Chloe gave the driver directions to her apartment. They arrived and the driver helped them with the bags. Chloe unlocked her apartment door and let Bruce inside. She kicked off her heels and let her hair out of the ponytail, "Home sweet home"

--

He followed Chloe on a small tour of the apartment. It was a decent size for her with 2 bedrooms, an office, kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a spacious living room. On the wall there were tons of pictures of Lois, Clark, Her father, and articles she had written. She flicked on the light in her bedroom. It was painted a soothing green and a big fluffy bed with lots of mismatched pillows. "That's the closet" she motioned to the white door next to her dresser.

"The bathroom is behind you," she said.

"You hungry?" she asked him. He nodded they hadn't eaten since they boarded the plane.

She wiggled into baggy shorts and a sweater in front of him. He ran his eyes over the curve of her bottom and she walked past him into the kitchen.

"How about sum leftovers?" she looked up from the fridge "I'm not a very good cook"

"Lucky for you I am an excellent cook" he said proudly.

She laughed at the thought of Bruce in the kitchen. After the light dinner of leftovers, they watched TV until Chloe wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed. Bruce unpacked his suitcase and put his clothes away, he had 2 full drawers to himself. He had pictured this so many times before and now that it was real he grinned. Chloe had left him space in the bathroom to put his toothbrush and other necessities away. She crawled into bed and was asleep by the time Bruce had changed into his pajamas. Quietly so not to wake her, he climbed in the bed, and Chloe curled against him. He fell asleep holding her.


	14. I didn't sign up for this

Bruce yawned and felt for Chloe, the space where her body should have been was slightly warm. He heard the sound of someone throwing up. He flew out of bed and burst into the bathroom. "Chloe?" She was leaning against the sink, her skin slightly green. She looked up at him and smiled through the toothpaste. "Are you ok?" he asked. She rinsed and dried her face, "Yea it's always the worst in the morning" He hugged her and she leaned against him. "Sorry I woke you up" she said, words muffled against his chest.

"You didn't."

"Ok. I have to go check in with Perry and deliver the 'news'. So do you want to hang out here until I get back? It shouldn't take long"

"Yea I have to make some calls and arrange for me to stay here for the next 7 or 8 months" he said.

She frowned, "Bruce I was thinking that maybe I should move to Gotham with you and have the baby there. I mean its still pretty much ok for me to go on an airplane."

Bruce shook his head, "No. You have to have the baby here in Metropolis. Lois and Clark want to be here for the birth. What about your job Chloe?"

"I can work from Gotham. I'm more worried about Batman. Can Gotham do without him?"

Her question stung him with the truth. He knew that Gotham would never be safe without him as Batman. Bruce sat on the toilet seat, feeling defeated and torn between the two things he loved Batman and Chloe. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "We can do this Bruce. It's just going to take some getting used to" He tried to smile, but already he retreated into his mind. Chloe suppressed a shiver at how easily he could shut himself away from her. Batman was part of him, and Chloe wasn't sure that she had warmed up to the cold-hearted side of him. Without a word he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She closed the bathroom door, and slipped of her clothes. The warm water soothed her tense muscles and she melted into the steam.

--

Clark was at his desk glaring at the screen. Lois was out on an assignment and Perry had taken Jimmy into his office to talk about the incident that landed Chloe in the hospital. He glanced at his watch she was late. His mind wandered back to the scolding he got from her. Clark had been rude to both Bruce and Chloe. Maybe, I am being to hard on Bruce. He couldn't help it, just seeing the billionaire touch Chloe made his blood boil. He knew it was envy and jealousy but also he had been Chloe's protector and closest friend her whole life. They had grown up in Smallville. He sighed. _I guess I'll have to get used to the idea I'm not the only man in her life anymore_.

Chloe burst into the Daily Planet, out of breath and holding a bottle of apple juice. She saw him and walked over to his desk. "Listen Clark, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that but I was so tired of you and Bruce fighting back and forth like children. And did you forget that my hormones are a little out of balance right now?" She pointed to her belly and he saw the blouse she wore revealed a small bump just above her jeans. It wasn't all that noticeable but he saw she was self-conscious about it.

"I'm sorry too. I just didn't expect him to be with you." He said truthfully.

"Yea it was a shock to me too" she sank into a chair next to his.

"What's with the apple juice?" he asked. She dug in her huge purse and sneaked out a cracker to nibble on. "Its for the morning sickness" she explained. Lois walked over to her cousin and boyfriend. "Hey Chlo. You look a little pale" she said worried. Chloe shrugged, "The wonderful world of pregnancy remember" Perry opened his office door and Jimmy walked out looking frightened. Perry spotted Chloe and motioned for her to come into his office. "Good luck" Jimmy, whispered beneath his breath.

--

Bruce walked into a local bookstore and café a couple blocks away from Chloe's apartment. _Or is our apartment?_ He shook his head and pulled the washed out baseball cap over his eyes. If someone recognized him and saw him looking at Pregnancy books, it'd be all over the news. He left his designer suits in the closet and decided instead to wear jeans, a faded shirt and sneakers. He walked over to the pregnancy section, and picked up a book. _Becoming a Father, 101 things to know before you hold you child_. He flipped through the book and as each paged turned he became more and more pale.

"Overwhelming isn't it?" said a female voice. A young woman with dark hair, almond shaped eyes and a very pregnant belly smiled at him.

"First time father?" she asked politely.

"Yes" he replied.

A little boy ran up to the woman, "Mommy" She fondly ruffled his hair and the little boy scowled. Bruce laughed. "I'm Celina" she offered him her hand. "Steve" he lied, shaking it. "This is Cody. He's going to be a big brother very soon." She smiled at her son. The blonde haired boy stared up at Bruce, "Hi Steve" Bruce smiled.

"First time's the hardest. But if you can make it through the pregnancy then your set for the real thing." Celina offered him.

"I sure hope so." He replied nervously.

"That book you picked out is great for fathers. But you also might want to get this" she handed him a pale green book, _Mommy__ A View Of Your Wife's Changing Body_. "My husband read it and it helped him deal with me and my moods while I was pregnant with Cody. Your wife or girlfriend?" she paused hoping he'd correct her.

"Girlfriend." He said.

"Yes well read that and she'll appreciate you a lot more" with that Celina. A man scooped up Cody and he giggled. "Daddy!"

"Hey honey, this is Steve he's going to be a dad. I told him to read that book you read" Celina explained to her husband. The man turned to her, "I'm John. Good luck man. You'll need it"

Celina turned bright pink and swatted him with her hand. "Well nice meeting you Steve" she said and the family of 3 almost 4 walked off to the café. Cody looked back at him, and waved goodbye. Bruce felt his heart melt and waved back. Taking the 2 books he'd picked up, he paid for them and quickly walked back to the apartment.

--

"YOUR WHAT?" screamed Perry.

Chloe glared at him, she didn't like being screamed at. "I'm 3 months pregnant Perry!"

The older man sank into his chair, "Who's the father?"

She frowned at him, "That's none of your business Chief."

"There's been rumors flying ever since you were hospitalized that your carrying Bruce Wayne's child. I thought you ended that with him months ago" he argued.

"Yes, I did exactly 3 months ago. You do the math" she said angry. Perry blinked shocked, and he looked up at her. "Oh no"

Chloe nodded, "Oh yes"

Perry shook his head, "Your taking maternity leave this instant. I don't want you working while pregnant. I'll complete the paper work and-"

"No you won't. I'm working at the Daily Planet until I can't fit through your door." She replied calmly.

"No you're taking a break. This kid's going to be famous Chloe and so are you. Don't you get it your having his child. They'll be photographers _everywhere_. You should go live in Smallville. It's a quiet town nothing happens there." He commented absently.

_Photographers? Fame?_ Chloe sank into the chair suddenly sick. The room spun. She hadn't thought of that. The doctors had told her to keep a stress free life, but with Bruce Wayne life would never be stress free. "Chief can I just take a break for awhile. Then I'll decide if I'm up to working. I have lots of things to think about and I have to talk to Bruce" she added. "Your with him?" he asked puzzled. "Yes I am and we're struggling to pick a city to have the baby in." she confided in him, Perry could be rude but he was the closest thing to a father. He often treated Lois, Clark and Chloe like his children. Perry sat at his desk and wrinkled his forehead thinking. "My guess is Gotham." He said.

"The city may not be safe but at least there Bruce can provide you with the best doctors around and the Manor I hear is huge." He continued. Chloe smiled, "Thanks Chief" He smiled back and patted her shoulder, "Just take care of yourself Chlo" he said fondly.

--

**A/N:** I have thought about the sex of the baby and I can't decide. Could you help me out a little? Send your answer in with the Review!


	15. Early Morning Call

Chloe picked up some groceries to make dinner before heading to her apartment. She opened the door and found Bruce in the kitchen munching on an apple reading a book. He looked up and helped her with the groceries. "Hey" she planted a kiss on his lips. She picked up the book he was reading, and raised an eyebrow. "Your wife's changing body?" He plucked it from her hand, "Yes. I'm clueless about this whole thing, so don't mind me if I do some reading on it." She smiled.

"How was it with Perry?" he asked putting the groceries away. She sat down on the stool and sighed. "It was …interesting"

He glanced at her and waited for her to continue. "I talked to Perry and he wants me to take maternity leave. But I want to work I love being a journalist Bruce. And he also suggested I move back to Gotham with you."

"What?"

"Have you thought about the fame your child's going to bring into my life? It's BRUCE WAYNE'S kid. They'll be photographers and people taking our picture if we stay here. I can't handle that what if I get another panic attack?" she said worried.

Bruce stopped what he was doing and sat next to her, "Chloe is this what you want? You hardly know anybody in Gotham and you know if I go won't always be in bed with you if you wake up in the middle of the night. You know Batman has a job to maintain."

She thought about it. She remembered the Manor and Alfred. Chloe was a bright woman, she had a good personality and made friends easily. Then thoughts of Clark, Lois and Jimmy entered her mind. Clark and Lois they had their own lives. She'd miss their company and knew that she wouldn't be working until the baby was born. Jimmy, he had had a crush on her since they met. At one point, after the Bruce, she had considered him as more than a friend. But it since no one had made a move the window of opportunity had closed.

"Yes, Bruce this is what I want. To live in Gotham and live with you, to have a family with you." She said staring at his blue eyes.

Bruce knew in that moment he would never be able to live without her. His heart swelled with love and he kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and kissed back. The tangy scent of his cologne entered her nose and made her brain turn to jelly. She briefly wondered if this was how it felt to use drugs. He picked her up in his arms, and walked into the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. She was fragile and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He laid on the bed with her and kissed her, taking his time to get re-acquainted with her body. Slowly he opened her blouse button by button, she closed her eyes as his fingers traced the top of her breasts. They traveled down to her belly and he paused there looking at the small bump. Placing a kiss on her belly button, he slid her skirt off her and admired the long smooth legs she had. The lacy panties she wore and matching bra were simple and sweet. She pulled him down for a kiss and began some exploring of her own.

--

Lois and Clark knocked on Chloe's door. She opened the door and let them in. "Hey" Lois said hugging her cousin. Clark gave her a squeeze. She had invited them to dinner at her place, and to deliver the news that she had decided to move to Gotham. Bruce had cooked dinner and she gladly let him. The kitchen wasn't really her thing. Her morning sickness that day was almost non-existent except when the smell of vanilla swept into the apartment through the open door. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Lois said hello to Bruce and Clark actually shook his hand.

Bruce glanced at Chloe and gave her a what's-with-him look. She shrugged. The dinner table was set and they sat down to eat. Passing plates of pasta, steamed veggies, and fresh salad. "This is great Bruce" Lois said gobbling down her pasta. Clark laughed and received a swat to his arm from Lois. "How's the Daily Planet without me?" she asked them grinning. "Jimmy is bored out of his mind and we all miss your charming personality" Clark said sarcastically his eyes twinkling. She shook her head at him.

"So what's with the thing you had to tell us?" Clark asked, his eyes briefly glancing at Bruce.

Beneath the table, Bruce placed a reassuring hand on her knee. She took a deep breath and gathered her strength. "I'm moving to Gotham with Bruce…. to live there and raise the baby" she said. Lois looked puzzled and Clark opened his eyes wide.

"What?" Lois pinned Chloe down with her eyes and her mouth hung open.

"Well it's going to be easier for her to live in Gotham because the Manor is big enough for her and our child. I have my job there and Chloe was the one who suggested she move in with me. Besides photographers won't leave her alone once word gets out that she's pregnant. In Gotham I can protect her from all that stress." Bruce explained looking at Clark.

"But Chloe you can't move to Gotham!" Lois objected.

"I'll be fine. And besides you two have settled down, now it's my turn." She replied. Bruce smiled at her.

"You could visit anytime. Your welcome any day." He said to Lois and Clark.

"When are you leaving?" Clark asked.

"Next Friday. I have to make some calls to the landlord and Perry." Chloe answered. The dinner continued calmly after delivering the news, Lois and Clark left.

Chloe started washing the dishes and Bruce cleaned up the table. "Clark took the news well" he said surprised. Chloe shook her head, "No he hated it. Didn't you see his shoulders tense?" "At least there was no arguing" he murmured into her neck and rubbed her back. She sighed and leaned back, "I have to finish the dishes" He groaned into the base of her neck and she laughed placing the last plate to dry on the rack. Before he could react she turned around and glued her mouth to his. Bruce opened his eyes in surprise but didn't complain. Instead he picked her up placing his hands on her bottom and carried her to the bedroom.

--

Bruce opened his eyes and look down at Chloe still sleeping, her morning sickness was getting better and she didn't throw up as much. The sheets were wrapped around her naked body and he smiled at last night. He smoothed down her blonde hair and got out of bed carefully so not to disturb her. He briefly wondered if the baby would be a girl or a boy. Just then the phone rang, a very _naked_ Bruce Wayne dashed into the kitchen and grabbed it before it woke Chloe up.

"Hello" he said peeking into the bedroom, Chloe slept on.

"Hello Bruce?" Clark's voice answered on the other line.

"Yes Clark it's me. Chloe's sleeping do you want me to let her know you called?" he said somewhat annoyed.

"No it's not Chloe I want to talk to it's you. Meet me at the park 6 blocks away from the apartment." Clark instructed before clicking on Bruce. Bruce glared at the phone and put it down. He tiptoed into the room and got dressed. He scribbled a quick note to Chloe and slipped out of the apartment. Bruce walked quickly it was early in the morning and not many people were out but he didn't want to risk being seen.

Clark walked up to Bruce and led the way around the park, the path was full of joggers and dog walkers all to entranced with the music blaring in their ears to take notice of them. "What's going to happen with Batman once Chloe moves in with you?" Clark asked getting straight to the point. Bruce glanced at the man next to him, "Nothing will happen Batman will keep working."

"You can't take her away from all this, from me and Lois and Jimmy." He said, it was a command not an observation.

"She doesn't want to stay here. You think you know her but you don't." the words were like a slap to Clark's face.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that I don't know her?" he said angrily.

"You don't see Chloe it's only when someone takes her away from you that you acknowledge her. I've told you once and I'll say it again Clark. You've had your chance. Don't pretend that you understand her, because you don't." Bruce said.

Clark clenched his fists, "Bruce you take care of her and the baby. If you hurt you again I swear-"

"You'll what? Crush me with your super-human strength? You don't work that way remember. But don't worry my home is always open to Superman." With that he walked away from Clark. "I just want you to know I love her" he called over his shoulder, leaving Clark standing alone.

--  
OOoh Burn! Bruce is doing very well holding his own next to the Man Of Steel. More coming up soon! Read AND Review please!!


	16. Hormones

Bruce smiled at the bump under his hand

Chloe woke up and yawned, "Bruce?" She looked around the bedroom, and glanced at the alarm clock. _9:38_. She stood up and dressed. In the kitchen she found a note from Bruce.

_Morning Chloe went out to meet Clark. Be back soon.  
Love-Bruce.  
_

She smiled at his handwriting and made breakfast. She was watching TV when she heard keys jingle in the lock and the door opened. Bruce was home. He walked into the living room and placed a kiss on her lips. "Hey"

"Hi Bruce. What did you and Clark talk about?" she asked curiously. He warmed up the leftover breakfast she had left and sat down next to her on the couch. "Well it wasn't really a discussion." He said, eyes on the TV. A news reporter popped up on the screen and showed a story on Superman. He rolled his eyes and switched channels.

"You argued again?"

"Well sort of it wasn't a friendly if that's what you mean. It's the same old don't-hurt-her-or-I'll-kill-you sort of thing." He said eyes avoiding Chloe's.

She glared at him, "Bruce!" He cringed at the tone of her voice. "Chloe I'm sorry but I've tried to make it work and _Farm boy_ over there doesn't get it!" he argued. Chloe threw her hands up, marched into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Bruce held his head in his hands.

He was glad he had already read and finished the chapter on Hormones.

Chloe locked the door and sobbed on her bed. _Why couldn't they just get along?_ She glanced at the mirror and saw the small bump had grown larger in the last week or so. She patted her tummy, "Poor baby" Sighing, she wiped away her tears and without unlocking the bedroom door she stepped into the shower. She heard a knocking but ignored it. Bruce was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"GO AWAY" she shouted from inside the shower, her voice bounced off the walls and Bruce cringed.

"Chloe please honey open the door" he said. Fumbling with the lock he jiggled the doorknob. She blasted the water and drowned his voice out. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to the kitchen grabbed a butter knife, shoved it into the lock with a twist and a push it opened. He smiled pleased with himself, and returned the knife back to the kitchen. Quietly he seated himself on the bed and waited for Chloe. After half an hour she stepped out of the shower, steam escaping through the open door. She spotted him and then looked at the door, "How did you?"

"Do you really think a lock that probably cost the landlord 8 dollars is going to keep Batman away?" he said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chloe bunched up her towel and threw it at him, "Well pardon me for trying"

He took the wet towel off his face and glared at her in all her naked glory. "What?" she snapped. "This isn't my fault. Clark doesn't want me to be in your life," he said through gritted teeth. "That's not why I'm mad" she said putting on her underwear and bra, as if dressing in front of Bruce was the most natural thing in the world. "I'm angry because whenever Clark comes up in a conversation you roll your eyes or say something sarcastic. Really Bruce grow up, just because he's a total jerk to you doesn't mean that you should do the same to him" she wiggled into jeans, and noticed that she had gained some weight. Making a face at the mirror she put on her shirt and piled her hair on top of her head in a ponytail.

"Just please play nice" she kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

He sat there the whole time, speechless. One moment she had been angry and throwing stuff at him the next she was perfectly fine, she had even kissed him on the way out. He threw his hands up in the air and flopped on the bed.

_Hormones_.

* * *

"Is that it?" Bruce asked Chloe as he came up the stairs.

It was time to move on there was a baby on the way.

Clark loaded the last of the boxes into the pick up truck. Lois was leaning against the truck waiting impatiently for Chloe and Bruce. Jimmy kept looking at his watch, "They're going to be late," he said nervously. "_Jimbo_ calm down, it's a private jet owned by Bruce where is it gonna go?" Lois said.

Back upstairs in the apartment Chloe was looking around, she had spent many years living here. She looked around the empty apartment its empty walls. Bruce came up behind her and placed a kiss on her tender neck. "Come on Chlo we have to get going" he said gently. She looked at the doorway that led to her bedroom, and remembered the kiss Clark had given her so long ago. She looked at the place where her couch had been and smiled as she remembered all the nights Clark had crashed in her apartment.

It had memories and she looked down sadly. Bruce stood by her side, gently enfolding her against him, "We have to go" he reminded her gently. She nodded and stepped away from him, taking one last look at her old life she walked down the stairs. Bruce closed the door and handed the key to the landlord. The man stared at him, shocked to find that Bruce Wayne the billionaire had been living in his complex.


	17. Annoucements and proposals

At the airport, Chloe was a mess she clung to Lois for support. "I'm scared" she confided in her, while Bruce was checking the luggage and boxes in. Clark and Jimmy were looking out the runway where the planes took off. "You shouldn't be he's a great guy. He loves you." Lois soothed her cousin and placed a hand over hers in comfort.

"If you need anything or you want to talk all you have to do is call me and I'll be in Gotham before you can say Smallville." She added.

Chloe smiled, and she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Bruce walked over to them and told her they were ready to leave.

She stood up and hugged Lois one final time. Jimmy hugged her, "The Daily Planet won't be the same without you" Sniffling, she managed a smile. Clark stiffened as she hugged him, but after a moment he hugged her back. She breathed in the comforting scent of his jacket. Slightly smelling of firewood even though it was almost the end of spring. Then she realized it was late May, she was 4 months pregnant and time was flying by. "Take care of yourself Chloe," he said before letting her go. Lois and Jimmy hugged Bruce goodbye, he was a good friend to them now and part of the weird family relationship Chloe, Jimmy, Lois and Clark shared. She took his hand and waved to them before disappearing inside the jet.

* * *

Bruce gently woke up Chloe she had fallen asleep on the plane. "We're here," he said softly. She stirred and opened her eyes. He smiled down at her and placed his hand on her growing belly. The stewardess came over her forehead wrinkled with worry, "Mr. Wayne there's lots of photographers outside" Chloe gripped his hand; the media didn't even know that Bruce was back with Chloe and that she was pregnant. Bruce straightened his collar and took a deep breath. "Now or never" he said standing up and pulling Chloe to her feet. "But Bruce no, I'm not even dressed to meet the media." She said nervously tugging at the old blue shirt she wore, the jeans were the first things she had found that morning.

He waved a hand at her, dismissing her comment. She glared at him; she wasn't one of his employees he could wave away. "You look beautiful," he said kissing her cheek. The anger melted instantly and she smiled dreamily.

As they got off the plane, lights flashed all around them. She had a flashback to the night where Bruce took her to the Christmas party. Instinctively, she placed her hand on her belly to protect herself and her baby. "Just relax and smile," he told her. Chloe breathed in and out, and then flashed a smile. The photographers went crazy and whistled at her she blushed. "Oh my god! She's pregnant!" a voice shouted and the flashing lights intensified. People pushed through to get a view of her belly, the air started to suffocate her and she saw Alfred was waiting for them; Bruce opened the door of the car. Alfred quickly hugged her before she got into the car.

"It's good to see you again Miss Chloe," he said, pulling the car onto the street and away from the mob of photographers.

"It's good to be back" she replied and leaned against Bruce. He was tense, and looked over her worried. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" he asked her. She nodded, "I'm fine. Its just it was overwhelming." "I'm going to set up a press conference and announce it officially." He said, squeezing her lightly. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her panicked breathing.

Looking out the window she noticed that Gotham was different in the daylight. She could see the cracks in the sidewalk and the tall buildings glistened bouncing off the light. It was a strange mix off old and new. Some buildings were falling apart while others were still under construction. Alfred pulled up to Wayne Manor the old gate opening to let them through. Bruce sighed; "Home sweet home" Chloe smiled and planted a big kiss on his lips. He looked at her stunned, but didn't complain. She didn't wait for Alfred to open her car door. She stepped out and breathed in the Gotham air.

_Home,_ she thought looking at the Manor. She spun around and jumped on Bruce laughing. She had never been this happy before. "Well Mr. Wayne are you going to invite me in?" she asked looking into his eyes. He acted like he was considering it.

"Bruce!" she shouted and he laughed kissing her and carrying her into the house. They left Alfred next to the car, looking at them and sighing. "Finally" he muttered before going inside the Manor.

* * *

The parents-to-be Bruce and Chloe were standing in the pressroom at Wayne Enterprises, the journalists and reporters were impatiently waiting for them to begin explaining the scandal that had started since they arrived back at Gotham. Though almost everyone knew the couple was back on and expecting their first child. Chloe was glowing the glow emphasised in the simple orange dress she wore and a large white brimmed hat she wore. Bruce admired her. The night before she had stayed up late putting away her clothes and re-arranging Bruce's. When she had finally got to bed, he considered going out patrolling Gotham but one look on her glowing face stopped him. Batman was starting to slip, already Gotham's crime rate had gone up and he knew he couldn't risk skipping one more night. _Not while the Joker's out there_. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on the meeting.

"As you may have already known, I am back with Chloe. We are very happy together and she has quit her job to move in with me at Wayne Manor to raise a family together. We are expecting our child in September.

"Boy or girl?" someone asked them.

"We don't know yet. Hopefully we'll know the answer today" Chloe answered, her voice strong and clear. He glanced at her proudly. She blushed and lowered her face, glad that the brim of the hat hid her rosy cheeks.

"Are you planning to deliver at Gotham General?"

"Yes, we hope that everything goes well." He replied.

"Are you married? Or is this just a boyfriend-girlfriend thing?" a woman asked, pen ready to scribble the details onto her notebook.

Bruce grinned and turned to Chloe, she waited for him to tell the reporter that they weren't married. The subject hadn't even been mentioned before and she hadn't really thought it over. "Well actually" he said pulling a box from his pocket and getting down on one knee. Her green eyes widened, and gasped as she saw the engagement ring. The whole room gasped with her. She brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Chloe you know that I have never met anyone like you. I've lost you once and I won't risk that again. You're an amazing woman and you'll be a great mother to our child. I love you, I've always loved you. Will you marry me?" he said, never taking his blue eyes off her.

Her mind was blank. The room held it's breathe for an answer. And after what seemed like an eternity she broke into a smile.

"YES!" she shouted bursting with happiness. "Yes. YES a million times yes!"

Bruce stood up and crushed her lips against his. The people watching clapped and cheered for the happy couple. He placed the ring on her slender finger she started crying. It was beautiful the silver band had tiny flowers and vines etched into its surface. Instead of a diamond, Bruce had an emerald the exact shade of her eyes. On either side of it were small diamonds that complimented the stone. The press conference was over and they walked hand in hand to the car.

No one noticed the scarred man in a purple track suit watching from the back of the room, baseball cap pulled over his clown like features, a disturbing smile on his face.

* * *

Instead of going back home to the Manor, Chloe and Bruce headed to Gotham General. She hadn't been to the doctor since her panic attack. A nurse ushered them in to a private wing of the hospital. "This is weird." She whispered to Bruce while they were in the room waiting for the doctor to show up.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled, the attention was nothing new to him.

"I mean do people always treat you this good?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "Well yes. Don't worry you'll get used to it. After all you'll soon be Mrs. Wayne"

A few moments later the doctor walked in. She was in her late forty's and had a warm personality. "Hello Bruce" she said pleasantly. "How's Alfred?" she asked glancing over Chloe's medical records. "He's great. Healthy for a man his age I suppose" he replied. "Well Chloe I'm Dr. Arlee. I've known Bruce for a long time. He's been my patient since he was about 10 years old."

"So your 4 months pregnant is that right?" she asked her.

Chloe nervously played with her dress, and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes."

"Have you had any problems so far? Besides the panic attack a month ago?"

"No I'm jus very…" she paused looking for a word "emotional" Bruce nodded, "Yea she is" Chloe glared at him, her cheeks bright red.

"That's normal and will probably continue up until the birth. So if I were you I'd be careful and gentle. Pregnant women pack a punch if they do decide to swing" Dr. Arlee said, her brown eyes sparkling.

Chloe smiled, she liked her doctor. "When am I due?" she asked her.

"I can't tell you for sure but it might be around September twenty something. Have you talked about the delivery? Will it be a natural birth or do you want to take some medication to numb the pain as you deliver?" she asked them, mostly focusing on Chloe.

"Medication" Chloe said.

"Natural" Bruce said.

The couple looked at each other, surprised. Dr. Arlee grimaced this was a battle she wasn't getting into. "No way am I doing this thing the natural way." Chloe said. "Chloe you're strong. You won't need medication. Besides that could hurt you and the baby." He replied looking at Dr. Arlee for confirmation.

"Well actually no. If the rite dose is given and at the right time, things should go smoothly. A lot of women decide not to take it though when they go into labor. There's just some fear that the woman has. But we can have the medication as an option." She said calmly, hoping that it satisfied them both.

"That'll be fine. In the end it's going to be me that decides. Your not the one whose going to push the baby out of your body" Chloe said.

"Ok now that that's settled. Let me tell you what you _both_ should be expecting in the next coming weeks. First of all cravings, Chloe you'll want to eat more and more. But be warned Bruce her cravings will sometimes get a little strange, but that's perfectly normal. As the father it will be your responsibility to make sure she's comfortable. Her mood swings will get worse just because she'll be adjusting. She'll be more anxious and worried. Chloe your senses will get stronger, you might smell things that other people don't or certain fabrics will be itchy to you. Until your body adjusts to the baby's growth your back and especially your feet will start to ache and your ankles will swell."

The Doctor paused, "What else?"

"Ah yes. Bruce spend as much time as you can with her so she feels safe. And Chloe since your not working try to spend your time on projects, maybe setting up a nursery or shopping for the baby but since you don't know the sex of your baby why don't we clear that up rite now?" She asked.

Chloe grinned, "Yes I can't wait to know"

Bruce looked a little pale, he felt light-headed from taking everything in. _Mood swings. Back rubs. Cravings. What about nights when I'm out as Batman? Can she handle that? Can I?_

"Honey?" Chloe placed her hand on his knee she looked at him worried. "Are you ok? You look a little green"

He rubbed his neck and sighed, "It's a lot to take in. It just hit me that we're having a baby."

The Doctor slipped out to give them a moment alone, while she set-up the ultrasound machine.

"I know I'm nervous too." She said squeezing his hand.

"I'm worried about your safety because you're going to be _married_ to _Batman_" he said lowering his voice. "What if something happens to you? What if I can't get there in time? You know that I can't be by your side every night Chloe. It's going to be hard to adjust and I don't want you to wake up to an empty bed in the middle of the night but it's my job. I just can't stop being Batman. I want Gotham to be a safe city for our kids and for every one living here."

She pressed her forehead against his, "Bruce I understand that. I know you love Gotham but will you love your child as much?"

He kissed her, "I'll love you and the baby more than anything. But you said you loved me … all of me. Including the dressing-up-as-a-bat-side."

She giggled, "That's the best part. Seeing you in tights." Bruce chuckled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** I worked very hard on this chapter. So what do you think? Will it be a boy or a girl? I have my mind made up so you'll have to wait and see. Did you guys like the surprise wedding proposal? And who could that mysterious purple man be? Tune in for the next chapter! R&R PLEASE!


	18. Girls Girls Girls

Dr. Arlee knocked on the door and wheeled in the ultra-sound machine, asked Chloe to change into a hospital gown in the bathroom. The future Mrs. Wayne laid down and the doctor applied the cold jelly on her growing stomach. Bruce was in a chair next to her holding her hand. The Doctor turned on the sonar and an image pulsed onto the screen. She moved the sonar microphone around Chloe's stomach, snapping pictures. Arlee looked confused, she increased the frequency and searched the screen with a puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked nervously, she too was looking at the screen though all her eyes saw was blobs of dark black and white with gray in between. Then suddenly Arlee burst into a grin, she looked at Bruce and set the microphone aside. The Doctor looked ready to burst.

"It's a girl!" she announced grinning from ear to ear.

Chloe felt her jaw drop, and she felt the room spin wildly. She propped herself up on her elbows and held a hand to her mouth. Bruce blinked as the news sunk in. "A girl?" His mouth was dry, and he looked queasy. Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know," she said thinking exactly what Bruce was thinking. _Bruce Wayne has a daughter_. He kissed Chloe as the shock wore off, "Now I don't just get one wonderful woman I'm going to get a daughter too?" She smiled at him, happy that he had accepted the fact he wasn't going to have a son.

"I'm young and healthy so we can try for a boy next time" she told him.

"Next time?" he asked her nervously. "I can just barely handle one right now"

* * *

The purple suited man paced back and forth muttering curse words under his breath. His lazy, dumb thugs were out in the kitchen trying to master the game of poker. _Trying_ being the operative word.

"Oh Puddin!" came a New Jersey twanged voice that made him cringe at its pitch. A petite, curvy blonde wearing nothing but a wide smile, a man's white dress shirt, red underwear and pigtails greeted him with a plate of muffins .Instantly infuriated at the very displaced sight. _Who in their right mind would bake at a moment like this!_

"Harley!" he bellowed slapping the plate out of her hands.

The muffins crashed against the wall. She cringed and took a step back. Her usually bright blue eyes were already looking for a way out she knew what her lover could be capable.

"I DON"T NEED MUFFINS OR MILK OR COOKIES OR PIES! I NEED TO GET A HOLD OF BRUCEY'S MAIN SQUEEZE!" he shouted, the scars on his face stretched to their limits when he opened his mouth. Harley blinked back tears, she would not cry. Her curvy body shook beneath the thin shirt.

"I'm sorry_ Puddin_! Whadda want me to do? I'll help _toots_ I will," she whispered her head down not daring to meet his angry face.

The Joker blinked and like a maniac his mood changed entirely. "Oh Sweetheart. _Honey_!" he seized her up and twirled her around, dancing with her still shaking body. The thugs in the next room peered into the kitchen waiting to see a flash of Harley's butt cheeks overflowing from her underwear. Just as suddenly The Joker stopped twirling her and sighed.

"The Bat's hasn't paid me a visit in awhile," he said sitting on the floor, picking at the muffins. He inspected a piece before throwing it into his mouth. "I just don't get it. I thought he cared _toots_! Well I'll show him" he paused to eat another muffin "I'll get his attention one way or the other."

After a few moments of eerie silence a brilliantly wicked smile bloomed on his scarred face. The red lipstick he wore stretched from ear to ear, "Ooh I'm a genius. I'm brilliant!" He jumped to his feet, planted a sloppy kiss on Harley and danced his way out of the room.

Leaving Harley to clean the mess, and sigh dreamily. The thugs stuck around for a while admiring the view as she bent down to pick up the pieces of the plate. When one of them dared to fully cup one of her butt cheeks, she twirled around and smashed a plate on his head. "WATCH IT BUB!" she shrieked, giving up on the mess and walking smoothly into her room glaring.

* * *

Chloe hummed as she walked around the Manor her feet bare on the wooden floor, it was insanely hot in here. Spring was in the air and being in the house was driving her crazy. It was late afternoon and Bruce wouldn't be home until later. "Alfred?" she said, walking through the kitchen. "Alfred?" she called out again. She waited. No reply. She didn't doubt that he hadn't heard her. The house was big and the walls were thick enough to muffle any noise.

_I suppose that'll work to my advantage once the baby comes. Or is it a disadvantage?_

She wondered that as she walked out the back kitchen door and onto the gardens. Just recently she had started to explore the "backyard" although it was more like the back of the estate. Her feet and ankles were puffy so she abandoned her shoes, deciding to come back for them later. Her belly was getting bigger and it moved with her as she walked. The sun was warm on her back, the shorts she managed to squeeze in let the breeze tickle her legs. She shaded her eyes from the glare of the sun and looked back at her house. _My house_. She grinned. The Manor was gorgeous even now that she had moved in she had to stop and admire the architecture and grace. Bruce's parents had built the Manor before he was born.

She sat down on one of the many stone benches to rest her feet. Playing with the dirt, letting her toes crush the clods her thoughts wandered to Martha and Dr. Thomas Wayne. Bruce never talked about them very much, she knew just as much as others knew from reading the old articles. A mewing sound brought her out of her thoughts. It was coming from behind a rose bush and it grew more frantic. Worried, she quietly walked over and got on her hands and knees. Thankfully her growing belly wasn't very big yet as to scrape along the ground.

Her eyes spied a brown and white kitten, its tail and ears caught between the thick roots of the bush and thorns were digging into its fur. "Poor kitty" she told it. The kitten stopped mewing long enough to give her a long evaluating look from its chocolate brown eyes. Chloe inched towards it slowly not wanting to frighten it even more than it was. She worked her hands through the roots and branches, thorns dug into her skin but when she touched the kitten it mewed weakly. Slowly she broke off the branches with her fingers and checked to make sure it wasn't caught on anything. Then with a quick motion, she pulled out the chocolate and white cat. It purred against her arm and she laughed. A shadow covered her and her new kitty. Instinctively she placed her hand in front of her belly. She hadn't heard anyone walking up the path.

"Huh?" she turned her head to see Bruce standing behind her.

Instantly she felt the blood return to her face. "You scared me!" she said accusingly. "I'm sorry. You were just adorable sitting there on the ground, playing with the cat. I didn't want to interrupt you." He said helping her to her feet. The weight of the baby inside her, threw her off balance.

"Oomph" she leaned against Bruce's chest until she could firmly plant her bare feet on the ground. "Sorry I have to get used to this" she said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I know. So where'd you find the cat?" he asked picking up the kitty, it hissed at him. "It was caught in the bushes over there and I got it out." She pointed her arm over to the offending plant. He spied the blood on her arms and the scratches, "Oh my god Chloe you're bleeding." He sat her down and inspected her arm, worry painted on his face. "I'm fine just scratches." She said, brushing him off her arm.

"So anyway" she paused and took the kitty from him "Can we keep him? I get lonely when you're away. I need this little guy to keep me company."

"That little guy? I'd rather get you a dog," he said flatly, eyeing the fur ball in her arms. _What was it going to do scratch someone's eyes out?_ As if sensing his thoughts, the cat hissed at him, showing him small teeth and raised a paw at him swiping the air.

Bruce chuckled, "Alright we can keep him"


	19. Late Night Calls

Bruce cuddled next to Chloe while she slept. Her stomach moved with her, he rubbed it loving the knowledge that it was his child inside of her. There was a small knock on his bedroom door he glanced at his alarm clock. _10:58_. Bruce sighed he knew it was time to get back in the Bat suit he'd been gone for far too long. The kitten, which Chloe had named Pudge stirred from its place at the foot of their bed. He quietly slipped away kissing Chloe, "I'll be back. I promise" She kept sleeping, and he pressed the image of her in his mind just in case he didn't make it home tonight.

* * *

Hours later Chloe pulled the blankets closer she was suddenly very cold. "Bruce" she mumbled "Stop hogging the sheets" Cranky and sleepy she sat up and yanked at the sheets. The spot where Bruce was supposed to be in was empty. Chloe felt eerily alone in the big bedroom. Her kitten was sleeping peacefully. She sighed he was out saving Gotham. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't along with fearing for her fiancés life she was also very hungry. She slipped on her robe and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. "Probably helping Bruce in the Batcave," she grumbled. She opened the fridge and spotted a pickle jar, it was empty. She frowned and marched into the office. Fixing the hands on the grandfather clock, it swung open.

Alfred stood at the computer with its multitude of screens. The light made his face blue and white, images flashed and there were files scattered on the table beside the monitors. "Alfred" she said approaching him. "I need to get a hold of Bruce" The old man stared at her puzzled that she was up so late, and the empty pickle jar she had tucked under her arm. "Uh Ms. Chloe he's working" he replied. "Well I have to talk to him, it's important" she insisted. He shrugged and pressed a button on a keyboard, "Master Bruce" he said. There was static before Bruce replied somewhat out of breath, "Yes Alfred?"

In the background you could hear, tires squealing. "Your fiancé would like to speak with you" he informed him.

"What is she doing up so late? Get her to bed. No I can't talk right now. I'm busy" he replied harshly.

Chloe was furious she pressed the button, "Bruce Wayne I will not go to bed do you hear me? When your done saving Gotham go to the store and get me pickles. Your out."

"CHLOE GO TO BED" he yelled losing his temper.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" she hollered back.

"HONEY please I'm BUSY RIGHT NOW!" he pleaded.

She scowled at him through the screen. She had forgotten how handsome and mysterious he looked in his mask. "FINE THEN DON'T BOTHER COMING INTO BED WHEN YOU GET BACK" she screamed before smashing the empty pickle jar on the floor of the cave. Alfred winced. Chloe stormed out crying, her hormones spiking up and down sharply. She stomped up the stairs and locked herself in their bedroom, finally when she couldn't cry anymore she fell asleep curled up with her kitten.

* * *

Bruce cursed under his breath, he sped home as soon as he saw Gotham was peaceful again. He hopped out of the tank-like car, a jar of pickles in his hand. Alfred burst out laughing at the site of the most feared hero in Gotham holding pickles for his pregnant fiancé. "I'd never thought I'd live to see the day" he chuckled, wiping tears of laughter off his face. He ripped off his mask and scowled at the old man he considered a second father. "You know I had to break into a grocery store to get this for her?" he ranted, as Alfred helped him out of the suit. The old man chuckled. Bruce gave up and sat down once he dressed in his pajamas.

"She locked herself in your bedroom" Alfred informed him, closing all of the computers down. "It's her hormones Master Bruce and her cravings. I suppose you'll have to get used to them," he said absently.

"I lost my temper" Bruce admitted, sulking in his seat. "I don't mean to be rude but you must remember that she is carrying the next line of the Wayne generation. And I don't think you'd want something to happen to your daughter" Alfred said. Bruce rubbed his temples he was exhausted from all the crime fighting, he'd had to put double the force into every punch and kick. "At least the Joker didn't make it a more difficult night than it was" the old man commented. Bruce frowned, that's what he was afraid he had been away from the city until recently and neither Alfred nor the media had heard a peep from The Joker_. What is he up to?_

* * *

Shrugging the thought away, he walked up the stairs and headed for his bedroom.

Chloe froze when she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the bedroom. She knew it was him. Still angry with him for yelling, she didn't answer when he knocked gently on the door. "Honey" he called out softly. She glared at the door but didn't move. He sighed and jiggled the lock, there was a rattle and then a click announced he had picked the lock. Sometimes having a hero for a soon-to-be-husband had its disadvantages. She shut her eyes, focusing on being as still as possible. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, she was breathing normally and the kitten had a protective paw on her hand. Gently he moved the cat down to the floor, and placed the jar of pickles on the nightstand. Bruce was careful not to disturb her to much as he kissed her forehead. With his touch her eyes flew open, and connected with his. Even in the dim dawn light she could see his features clearly.

"I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head ashamed. A wave of guilt crashed into Chloe, she shouldn't have been so stubborn. He had enough stress to deal with managing Wayne Enterprises, The Batman and now her. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and scrambled towards the bathroom. She didn't want him to see her crying. He caught her by the arm and pulled her back careful not to bruise her delicate skin. She sucked in deep breaths forcing the tears back. "I'm sorry too" she choked out.

"Oh Chloe don't cry" he murmured, she leaned against him and shook. He picked her up, even though she was almost five months pregnant she was still light enough to carry. He laid her down on the bed and slid in besides her. She put her head on his chest, "Go to sleep Bruce you have a meeting in the morning," she reminded him. He fought to stay awake but her gentle soothing fingers worked away the aches he had. It was the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in a long time.

* * *

In the morning Chloe found Bruce gone, she huffed. _I hate it when he does that!_ In the bathroom there was water running and she knocked on the door before opening it. Bruce smiled at her in the mirror and she smiled back the anger melting away just as quickly as it formed. He had shaving cream on his lower face and a razor in the other. "Morning" he said turning around to kiss her. He had forgotten that he had on the shaving cream and glanced down at Chloe as he pulled back from the kiss. She had on the white cream on her chin. He laughed and wiped it off caressing her cheeks. She smiled at him, and looked at him slyly. He wore only a bath towel wrapped around his slim waist and she bet he wore nothing underneath. He sensed her movements before she even moved, but Chloe was too quick. She shut the door to the bathroom.

"Chloe honey" he managed to say before her soft lips quieted him.

"Yes?" she asked him trailing her lips down to his collarbone, she nibbled at it gently and he felt his knees buckle.

"Your going to make me late" he said his mouth dry, there was cream everywhere on their faces but she didn't care.

"Well you own the company don't you? I'm sure no one would mind," she teased. He tried to form a thought but he couldn't her lips and hands were distracting him. And it was obvious from the shape that formed beneath the towel that he had other things on his mind. He grabbed her hands and brought her lips to his mouth. She sighed happily against him. The bathroom steamed up even though no one had the hot water running.


	20. At it again

Afterwards Bruce stumbled into his car, Alfred looked at him strangely. His tie and collar were askew but the old man didn't ask not sure if he wanted to know. Bruce looked back as they pulled out of the driveway. Chloe smiled at him from the doorway, her features full of satisfaction. She waved goodbye and blew him a kiss, before going back inside. He couldn't help but smile, knowing she would fall asleep again after all the _activities_ they had done earlier.

----

Chloe munched on a pickle, and walked around the house in her barely fitting jeans. Her stomach bulged out in front of her, and she fiddled with her bra that didn't fit either. 

"Alfred?" she called out from the top of the stairs. 

The old man appeared almost instantly, "Yes?"

"Can you start the car? I want to do some shopping. My clothes don't fit anymore," she said.

"Certainly Miss" he disappeared and moments later she heard one of the many cars that Bruce owned start up. She went into her room, and grabbed her purse. Thinking about it she also grabbed her sunglasses and a hat, just in case she needed to hide.

----

The red head laughed with her co-worker and glanced up at the door, as two customers walked in. The first was an old man, he wore a black suit and behind him was a petite woman with a round belly, and blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "Hello welcome to Mommy Inc. I'm Jen can I help you with anything?" the red head asked her politely. The blonde woman and especially the old man looked vaguely familiar, where had she seen that face before? 

"Yes. I need maternity clothes and bras, as you can tell I'm getting a little to big for mine" Chloe said, laughing.

Jen smiled at her, "Right this way" Jen led her to the back of the store, where dresses and pants were cut especially for pregnant women. "How far along are you?" she asked Chloe. "Almost 6 months" Jen handed her a couple of pants and shirts to try on and escorted her to the fitting rooms. Chloe shut the door, and began undressing. Her feet were swollen in her shoes, and her belly seemed heavy as she wiggled into a pair of dark denim pants. Next she tried on a lacy white bra, and over it went a yellow empire style blouse. She walked out and looked into the mirror, her pregnant figure looked good. Jen smiled, "You look fabulous"

"Thanks" she replied.

"Miss Chloe?" Alfred emerged into the fitting area holding her cellphone open "It's Master Wayne" 

She hopped off the platform and took the phone from him, "Hello?" 

"Hey Chloe. I heard your shopping for clothes?" Bruce asked on the other line.

She smiled at his voice, "Yes I am. I'm thinking about living in dresses for the rest of the pregnancy. Pants aren't very comfy anymore although I did find a pair I liked"

"Whatever makes you comfortable. I have a surprise for you waiting at the house." He said mysteriously.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. She always loved his surprises.

"Can't tell you sweetheart. Just wait until you get home. When you buy the clothes Alfred will give you one of my credit cards, and you are free to use it on whatever."

"No. Bruce that's not necessary I have money." She argued.

"Chlo please just use my card. It's not about depending on me, because I know that's what your thinking. You're my fiancé, and your having my baby girl so I want to provide for you" he said firmly.

She sighed, "Alright. I'll see you when you get home, which would be at what time exactly?"

Bruce paused, "Late."

"What do you mean late? How late?" she asked.

"I have a ton of work to catch up on, I'll make it home as soon as I can. If you need anything just give me a call. Alfred will look after you. I love you. Bye" he hung up.

Chloe stared at her phone, suddenly very lonely. She gave her phone to Alfred and went into the fitting room to try on more clothes. Halfway through picking out a new wardrobe, Jen gasped. "Your Chloe Sullivan!"

"Yes." She replied looking at a dress.

"OH MY GOD! CINDY!" Jen hollered to her co-worker. The woman with black hair appeared. "What?" she said annoyed. "It's Bruce Wayne's fiancé!" Jen said excited. Cindy stared at Chloe she smiled nervously at her. "OH MY GOD!" Cindy shouted, she raced over to her and shook her hand. "It's an honor to have you shop in our store" Cindy said, out of breath.

Chloe nodded, but looked for Alfred all the commotion was bringing a crowd into the store. He maneuvered over to her and pulled her forward. "Can I pay for these?" Chloe asked Jen. The red head beamed, and hurriedly walked her over to the register. She rang up the items, and put them in bags. "That'll be three hundred seventy six dollars with fifty nine cents."

She handed over Bruce's credit card not even registering the total amount, and looked around the store. It seemed that Cindy had told everybody she was here, people crowded the windows eager for a look at Chloe. Jen handed her the card back and thanked her again on shopping at her store. Quickly, Alfred grabbed the bags and started towards the car with Chloe in behind him. She slipped into the car and shut the door, finally able to breathe. Alfred loaded the bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. "Where to?" he asked her.

Her stomach grumbled, "How about a buffet? My treat." Alfred smiled at her, and drove.

-----

Bruce rubbed tapped his pen on the desk, as he read the papers in front of him. A knock on the door startled him. "Yes?"

Lucius stepped into his office face worried. In his hands there was a file. Bruce stood, "Lucius is everything all right?" His good friend shook his head, "No. It's the Joker. He's at it again."

----

Chloe struggled to stand up, the weight of her belly pushing her back into the seat of the car. Alfred helped her stand, and she laughed. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled, walking into the house. At the front doorway there was a big box, with a pink ribbon. _My present_, she remembered and waddled to the box.

_Hope you like it. Love and kisses  
Bruce_

She smiled and faintly traced his signature before setting the card aside. With a pull the ribbon slid away and the box bloomed open. Inside was a crib completely set up and waiting for a baby. "Oh Alfred look!" she shouted circling the crib. The woodwork was white and the headboard was etched with flowers and vines. On the side a small jewelry box danged from a string. She undid the knot and opened the box. Resting inside was a silver necklace the pendant was a gorgeous emerald. Realizing it matched her engagement ring she put it on. 

---- 

Bruce raced home, not waiting for Alfred to pick him up. He had to get to Chloe. The Joker had been spotted on the outskirts of town, in an abandoned factory. Lucius had also hacked into the police database and extracted information on the Joker's latest "shopping spree" According to the report several cans of gasoline and explosives had been stolen. That was enough to alarm anyone. In addition two employees at Gotham General had been murdered, although who exactly was responsible was unknown. One of them had been, the secretary for Dr. Arlee. The other was a plain janitor. No doubt the Joker wanted something inside Gotham General. As he parked in the driveway he pondered what the mad man wanted. _Money?_ No the Joker was above that. _Hostages?_ Possibly, but for a greater purpose obviously. People were pawns in the Clown's eyes.

He gripped the wheel one last time, and exhaled. Making Chloe worry was something he had to avoid. So instead he forced his body to relax and walked inside. "Hello Master Bruce" Alfred said warmly. He smiled at the old man. The kitten they had adopted was purring and rubbing his head against Bruce's leg. "So you don't hate me," he said laughing and petting its head. The kitten licked his hands, as Bruce scooped him up. "Where's your mommy?" he mumbled.

"She's in the kitchen," Alfred answered.

"Ah of course."

Bruce sneaked up on her. She was sitting on one of the stools eating ice cream and-he double checked-pickles. "Mmm looks delicious," he murmured against her ear. She jumped and whirled around. Her eyes lit up, "Bruce" She smiled at him before placing a kiss on his lips, "I loved your surprise"

"The one for the baby or for yourself" he asked, teasingly.

"Both." She replied, showing off her necklace.

"Good. Where's the crib?" he asked. "You didn't carry it up the stairs did you?"

She shook her head, "No it's in the living room." She looked into his eyes, and saw a spark of fear.

"Bruce is something wrong?" she asked him, holding her hand up to his cheek. "No, nothing Chloe. Just a little tired. Stressful day is all" he soothed. Was it her imagination or did he sound to convincing? She left it alone, knowing he'd tell her what was bothering him sooner or later.


	21. The Cat & The Bat

Chloe moaned, "Oh Bruce that feels good!"

He smiled at her she was propped up on the bed. She had been complaining about her swollen feet. He rubbed her ankles and worked his way up her calves. She breathed out a sigh and shoved ice cream into her mouth. When he tickled the bottom of her foot she laughed and pulled her feet back. Her belly rippled as the baby kicked. Chloe winced, "Your daughter the athletic"

Bruce laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "When are you going to help me decorate the nursery?" she asked as he changed into pajamas.

"This weekend?"

She nodded and turned on the TV in their room. The news was on, the reporter was talking to Superman. _Clark_. It had been weeks since she had last seen him. Now watching him on the news a terrible homesickness hit her. The feeling swelled pushing out tears. She hiccupped. _Lois_. Bruce raced over to her side, and wrapped his arms around her. "Chloe what's wrong?" His eyes landed on the TV screen. _Clark._

"You miss them don't you?" he asked her softly.

She nodded her face buried in his chest. "Why haven't you called them?"

"I've been so busy. So happy with you that I forgot." She admitted pulling away.

He kissed her softly. "Call her. Call Clark."

"Tomorrow, it's late." She laid back down on the bed, "Come to bed?"

He stood by the door, fingers wrapped around the doorknob. "I can't."

"Bruce?" she asked tentatively. "Something's wrong…why won't you tell me?"

He sighed, "Chloe go to sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can. There's thing's I need to check up on." She looked away from him, angry. "Then go," she said coldly. Bruce walked over to her. She tensed under his touch.

"Chloe please don't be like this" he paused "I just can't let anything happen to you. I lost you once. I can't…" he trailed off voice shaking with emotion.

She leaned into his embrace committing it to memory. "Go. Gotham's calling"

* * *

The night was cold. He wrapped his cape around him. He searched from the rooftops for a glimpse of green hair. So far Gotham had been unusually quiet. A sign that all hell would break loose…and soon. Not even petty thieves wandered the alleyways. A crunching of gravel behind him made him turn. A female figure stood before him, she was dressed in black leather from head to toe. _Catwoman _"Brucey Baby" she purred and slinked over to him.

His lips twitched into a frown "Selina"

His life long friend, sometimes enemy and always the biggest flirt leaned her head on his shoulder. He moved it from underneath, shaking her off. Her green eyes were wide, insulted. "My, my she is the one"

"Usually you'd melt at my touch," she laughed it rang in his ears.

"I don't have time for games tonight" he winced as the words slipped out of his mouth. His tone was sharp. Catwoman scowled. "You used to be so fun before you fell for little Miss Kansas."

"So what you knocked her up? Is it even your kid?" she asked lightly as if commenting on the weather. _Focus Bruce, your not here to play games with Selina. It's the Joker you need. _"Anyway how's the belly?"

He didn't answer. "I suppose you're out here looking for the Clown?" she asked taunting him with a knowing tone. Bruce grunted a reply that resembled yes. She smiled and advanced towards him again hips swaying.

"Now there's a real man. He knows how to cook up chaos. Although that little bitch of his… what's her name? Harem? Harry?" she paused tapping a nail against her lips "Ah yes. Harley"

Bruce turned violently and slammed her against the concrete wall, his fingers wrapped around her throat. She only smiled, "Glad I got your attention" He flexed his jaw. "Where is he?" Catwoman shrugged, "I don't know. The bump on the back of my head might have something to do with it" A wicked look crossed her features, "I might remember if you could jog my memory"

He tightened his hold on her windpipe. She didn't flinch. "You know I can't do that to her." He said sternly. "Can't or won't?" she challenged. He pulled her off her feet panic shimmered in her eyes. He took advantage of it and applied more pressure on her throat. She was struggling now kicking and trying to pry his hand away. "Bruce" she choked out. Her voice was raggedy. He slammed her against the wall again, this time pressing his body against hers. She could play games but he knew the rules far better. After a moment he relaxed his grip and let go. She sank to the ground until she stood kneeling in front of him. The view startled her, she wasn't used to looking up at men. Batman hauled her up by her elbows she let him.

"He's at the docks," she said meeting his eyes.

He almost smiled.

"How I'll miss our games." She murmured sadly. Before he could react she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. _What the hell?_ He pushed her off furious, "Go home Selina" It was an order not a suggestion. She hung her head down ashamed and hollow inside.

"Bruce?" she asked.

He stared at her disgusted, and with a flap of his cape he was gone and it was like the night swallowed him whole. She stood alone, her body shaking. _Time to leave Gotham _she thought. Now that Bruce was having a family and a wedding in the not to distant future there was nothing anchoring her to Gotham. Without his attention or nightly surprises she was free to roam the world.


	22. Late Night Visits

A/N:  
Hello there! Long time no see sorry abou that. Lets just say I had MAJOR writer's block. As for Chloe having powers in this fanfic...she doesn't have any in this "universe" of mine. I wrote this chapter as it came to me, so please R&R.

* * *

Chloe woke up, sleep dragging down her mind. She squinted in the dark, and gasped as a figure dark and tall leaned down next to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. A scent enveloped her familiar and warm. Her brain clicked as her memory identified the clean-shaven slightly woody smell. "Clark?" she said surprised. She pushed herself up on her elbows and turned on her bedside lamp. Before her, was Clark decked out in his Superman costume. He smiled at her. She shook her head, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"You know you really shouldn't curse when you're pregnant. It's bad for the baby" he replied simply. Chloe glared at him, angry that he had woken her up and showed up at her home in _her _bedroom. He surveyed the room, his blue eyes taking in the décor.

"Clark" she warned, pushing herself to her feet.

He sighed, "I just dropped by to see how things were going"

"In the middle of the night" she raised an eyebrow. His eyes traveled to her nightgown where her belly was, she was 6 months.

"Boy or girl?" he asked quietly. Her anger deflated as it usually did when Clark was around, "Girl"

"She should have been mine, you know that?" he asked her, his voice tight. Sudden tears built up in her eyes. "You should have called" she managed to ignore his comment.

"I didn't want to disturb you or Bruce"

"Yeah, will as you can see" she nodded to the empty bed "He's not here" Bitterness made her laugh harsh.

Clark sat on the edge of the bed. His strong shoulders sagged under the weight of the world. "Clark what's wrong?" she asked worried. It had taken her awhile to see the sadness in his clear eyes. When he didn't reply she walked up to him, and laid a small hand on his cheek. "Tell me" He shuddered as he sighed, "I've missed you a lot Chloe" She removed her hand, shaking her head knowing where the conversation was headed, "No. Not this again. Clark we've talked about it countless times. It's done." He raised his head to look at her and she backed away from him. "It's true. Chloe what do you want me to do? I love you." He said frustrated. "But you also love Lois" she replied sternly.

"Not as much as you"

"She's my cousin Clark! How _dare_ you come to my home and tell me this while she's waiting for you to get back"

"Home…" he paused, "Is that what you've built with him? A home?"

She threw her hands up in the air, "Yes! A home and a family. You have got to stop this. If Bruce shows up he won't like you being in here. Especially in _our _bedroom"

He stood up to his full height all six feet and four inches. She gasped softly; she had forgotten how tall and menacing he could be. "_Your_ bedroom?" he asked voice low. "This isn't his bedroom. Look at you Chloe, sleeping and worrying all _damn_ night while he's out there already married to Gotham City. He can't everlove you like I can. You can have his children and live in this house but you will _never _be loved fully. And you know it!" he shouted. Chloe bit her trembling lip to keep from crying. His words were like a slap in the face.

"Get out! _Get out_! I hate you Clark Kent! Do you hear me? _I hate you_! Get out!" she screamed, shaking with anger.

He advanced towards her and she pushed herself back against the wall. "Don't make me call Lois." She threatened. Clark stared at her, "I hope your happy here with him" he paused "Congrats on the baby girl" he said voice dripping with envy. _She should have been mine._ With that last thought he walked out the red cape billowing around him. And he was gone. Chloe took in shaky breaths as he disappeared. She dropped to the floor sobbing into her hands. Meanwhile, the baby inside her kicked.


	23. Whispers

Bruce yawned and stepped into his bedroom, ready for a goodnights sleep. She was sitting at the vanity set, holding her head in her arms. Her blonde hair tumbled over her eyes, and he was sure that she was crying. Alarmed he ran over to her and kneeled, "Chloe what's wrong? What happened?" She dropped her hands and raised her head to look at him; the gorgeous green eyes he loved were red and puffy. "Clark was here as Superman he showed up out of nowhere." She hiccupped. Bruce clenched his teeth, "What?" Chloe stood up slightly shaking, "He wanted me to know that the baby should have been his! He won't let us be happy. He's just going to keep on tormenting us when we least expect it. Oh Bruce!" she turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. It'll be ok." He whispered into her hair.

"Why can't he be happy for us? He had his chance!" she screamed out.

He stayed quiet, unable to answer her question. Slowly he led her back to bed, and crawled in after her. After a few minutes of hiccupping and shaking, her breathing evened out and she relaxed into sleep in his arms. Before he fell asleep, Bruce placed a hand on her belly. _Mine_, he thought.

--

The Joker grinned at his thugs. They stared back at him in awe of the newly formulated plan to lure Batman in. Harley wiped away tears from her face, "OH MY GAWD PUDDIN' you're a genius!" she twanged in her Jersey accent. The Joker twirled around and clasped his hands together bringing them below his chin, "You like me? You really like me!" His chin wobbled while he pretended to cry and wave at an imaginary crowd, while Harley blew him kisses from the audience.

The nurse's outfit fit the Joker perfectly although he ordered Harley to wash away the bloodstain from where he had stabbed and killed the pathetic little nurse. Satisfied, he slinked over to where Harley stood at the old rusty sink scrubbing the uniform. The Joker grinned and placed one of his many knives at her throat from behind. "Oh Puddin'" she moaned and allowed him to place his skilled hands beneath her shirt.

---

Clark let his eyes wander to where Chloe's empty desk stood. A sigh escaped his lips, and even Lois noticed. Her blue eyes flickered with concern but before she could make her way over he spotted her and mouthed, "I'm fine" She smiled slightly and returned to her paperwork. The ringing of his desk phone ripped his attention away from Chloe's absence. He cleared his throat before picking up, "Clark Kent here"

"Clark" said a voice.

He paused before realizing it was Bruce Wayne on the other line. "Yeah?" he replied.

"I heard you dropped by last night." Bruce paused, "When I wasn't home."

Clark glared at the phone, "Yeah so what?"

"You won't drop by again without a phone call or at least a knock on my door" Bruce commanded coldly.

"Look Bruce, Chloe and I have been friends for a long time and I have a right to see her and the baby when it's born. It's not your concern what I tell Chloe and when I decide to do it. The Manor isn't yours anymore it's yours _and_ Chloe's."

"It is my concern when the man that loves her is sneaking into our bedroom and speaking with her until she's in tears. If anything happens to her or the baby I swear you'll never work at any newspaper or magazine for as long as you live." Bruce told him, calmly.

"Put her on the phone" Clark hissed, careful to keep his voice low over the murmur of his colleagues.

"She won't speak with you Clark, why do you think I'm the one calling you. You've dragged her heart and mind through an emotional whirlwind that isn't making her pregnancy any easier." He said angry "Leave her alone"

Clark opened his mouth to curse Bruce and all the money he had, but he heard the faint click of another phone being picked up. Just moments before Bruce hung up, Clark swore he heard a faint female voice say, "Smallville tomorrow"

"Chloe?" he whispered.

Then the line went dead.


	24. Enough

Chloe sipped on her ice tea as Martha Kent emerged from the house onto the porch, with a small pink box in her hands. "For the baby" Martha said handing her the box. "Oh Mrs. Kent…you shouldn't have. I didn't come here for any presents," Chloe argued, flushing with embarrassment, still awkward with all the attention that followed her wherever she went. Martha shook her head, "No. No I insist. It's not everyday that Miss Independent Chloe Sullivan is pregnant and engaged" She smiled at her words, and opened the box. Inside were two hand knitted pink booties with the initials _C _and _B_ on the toes of each. "C for Chloe and B for Bruce" Martha explained patting her unofficial daughter's hand.

"Their wonderful. Thank you Mrs. Kent" Chloe said, her voice shaking with happy tears. Laughing she wiped them away, "I always get like this" she explained to the older woman.

Martha smiled at her, and then sighed "Clark called while I was inside"

Chloe froze her heart slamming in her ears, "He's on his way?"

"Yes"

She packed away the booties and slipped the box inside of her purse. One of the main reasons she had come down to Smallville was to talk with Clark and settle everything between them. She rubbed her temple already feeling a tension on the nape of her neck. Chloe closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh woody air of her hometown. The sun licked at her skin playfully and suddenly she wished she had brought Pudge with her. The kitten had been growing quickly and had a fondness for following Chloe out wherever she went. Alfred had dropped her off that morning while Bruce was at work. He knew nothing about Chloe visiting Smallville and she knew Alfred wouldn't say anything. "I'm happy for you and for Bruce" Martha said pulling Chloe back to reality.

"Thanks" she answered.

"How's Gotham? I suppose you'll be raising the girl there?" Martha asked.

"Gotham is… A diamond in the rough" Chloe said with a smile "But Bruce has promised me that we'll vacation a lot in other cities. I wish I could raise her here in Smallville it's a good place to grow up. There's a lot of space to run around and tons of trees to climb"

"Then why don't you raise her here?"

"Because Bruce's company and life is centered around Gotham. Without Wayne Enterprise at its heart, there would be utter chaos in the streets. Besides The Manor hasn't had a family living inside its walls for over 20 years"

A car pulled up into the dirt driveway and she saw Clark sitting at the wheel. Martha stood as he made his way to the porch. "Clark!" she shouted happily as her son crushed her into a bear hug. Chloe smiled faintly wondering if Bruce and the baby would ever share moments like that. She hoped so. After a moment of catching up Clark looked at Chloe his eyes didn't reveal anything to her. Martha patted Clark's knee as she stepped inside the house, "Play nice you two" The words she would always say when a six year old Chloe and a seven year old Clark would push and shove each other into the dirt behind the farm.

"Yes Mrs. Kent"

"Yes, Mom"

Nothing had changed even though they were full grown adults now. "Let's go to the barn" she suggested, and pushed her engorged body off from the rocking chair. Clark held out a hand to her but she pushed it away and he followed her as they went around back. The barn hadn't changed either. It stood there just as it had since Chloe could remember. It didn't seem to age as the years flew by, in fact she thought Smallville never aged it was only the people who resided in the small town that wrinkled. They climbed up onto the huge alcove that had been Clark's refuge for so long (although Chloe could swear that the climb had been much shorter in her teenage years). The couch and desk had remained undisturbed along with Clark's old telescope and various other trinkets piled high in old boxes.

She moved to sit on the couch as Clark fiddled with his telescope. "I remember you used that little toy to spy on Lana"

He turned to look at her a half smile of victory on his face, "Yup loved every second of it"

Chloe shook her head and laughed, "Gross but I didn't come to Smallville to reminisce. I came here to talk to you we have to settle this once and for all"

"Settle what?" he asked picking up an old football that looked strangely small in his hands.

"You know what." She snapped, thinking she was here wasting her time.

"I care for you so you can't just expect me to stop" he said bluntly.

"I'm not asking you to stop Kent. I'm asking you not to go further than just caring for me. I'm not your girlfriend or you property. I'm not Lois or Lana. It's me" she said "Look at me"

He raised his eyes to look at her face. "I'm Chloe Sullivan the girl who grew up with you, the girl who first helped you with your powers. Yes, I was madly in love with you all throughout high school but I'm not in school anymore. We're out here in the real world. So please I'm begging you Clark. I'm tired of playing this game."

"What game?" he asked her tightly, his anger resting on his shoulders.

"THIS GODDAMN GAME WE'VE BEEN PLAYING SINCE NINTH GRADE!" Chloe shouted, getting off the couch. Her face was flushed pink from the heat and her frustration. "Enough." She said.

Clark flinched at her tone of voice. For the first time he noticed the wrinkles and mature eyes that had been shaped out of the naïve and ecstatic young Chloe he had known. Her skin glowed with the pregnancy and she'd be a mother soon. It was time to let go. He sighed and let his shoulders sag, "Your right. Your not Lana or Lois. I'm not Bruce either" Chloe looked at him, expecting more. "No more of this. I promise you Chloe. No more. It's time that I grow up."

She smiled, "Thank you!" and threw her arms around him. Shocked, he hugged her back as much as her stomach would allow. He looked around the barn and felt the sunshine breaking down his hate and reluctance for Bruce. Something in him shattered, and was quickly replaced with warmth. He threw back his head and laughed, rich and full it reached Chloe ears and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

Later on as they walked around Smallville and visited the their old high school, she felt truly happy. So finally it was settled. 


	25. Long Night

2 Months & 3 weeks later

-----

Chloe gasped as she sat upright in the bed, the sharp pain in her womb had jolted her out of sleep. Blindly she reached over to wake Bruce, all her shaking hands found was empty cold sheets. "Bruce?" she asked aloud her voice high pitched. Another wave of pain left her paralyzed on the bed. _My baby. My baby_, she thought over and over. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself out of the bed and stood gripping the wall for support, one hand on her belly. She cursed the stairs and the long walk to the Batcave. _Damn it Bruce_!

Something wet and sticky slipped down her leg. She flicked on the lights and saw that her water broke. "ALFRED!" she screamed as terror seized her. "ALFRED!" But no one came.

A long time passed before she was able to slowly make her way to the kitchen and use the pager system to call Alfred. Her nightgown was soaked with sweat, when Alfred finally showed up. "Oh boy, its time!" he said calmly. She glared at him as another contraction made its way, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Alfred flinched as she grabbed onto his arm nearly doubling over in pain. "Get him here!" she shouted. The old man gulped and scrambled to call Batman's emergency cellphone line from the Manor. She forced herself to take deep breaths in a steady rhythm.

"Uh Master Bruce Chloe is in labor. She's demanding you get here quickly." He informed Batman.

"WHAT?" Bruce's voice hollered on the other end, "I'll be right there" With that he clicked and sped the Tumbler to the Manor.

--

Meanwhile on the other side of town The Joker yawned as Harley shook him awake, "Mista J? I…I think its time" He sprang out of bed a huge grin on his scarred face, "Well then let's get this party started!" laughing madly he spun out of the room. Harley shoved her body into her costume and scrambled after him.

--

Chloe was sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs gripping the sides with white knuckles. The contractions were getting worse and closer together. Her heart was fluttering as she thought of Bruce. _He should be here by now_. Alfred was pacing back and forth asking her if she wanted anything. Chloe just shook her head. "I want Bruce" Just then someone clambered into the kitchen. Her relief was overwhelming it was Bruce with his Bat suit still on except for the mask. "Chloe" he ran over to her and wiped away the tears from her face, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone so close to your due date." She pushed him away, "Just go get dressed and get my bag." Now that he was at her side all she wanted to do was deliver their baby.

--

At the hospital Doctor Arlee received the call that Bruce Wayne and Chloe were on the way, she prepared the private delivery room and called her best nurses.

--

Joker hummed as he parked a stolen ambulance in Gotham General's parking lot. He pulled the cap over his face and took a little nap it was going to be a long night after all.

--

Chloe gripped Bruce's hand as Alfred sped to Gotham General's private wing. She clenched her teeth. "I can't do this," she breathed out gasping. Bruce took her flushed face into his hands and looked her in the eyes, "You can. Chloe I know you can." They arrived at the hospital where a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair. Bruce picked Chloe up and put her in the chair. "This way please" together they followed the nurse.

--

"No pain killers?" she asked her before they began. Chloe grit her teeth, "Nothing. I want this baby out now!" Doctor Arlee nodded and slipped on her mask and peeked beneath the blankets, she was fully dilated. "Okay Chloe it's time." The young woman nodded through the pain. Bruce looked at his fiancé helplessly. "Just hold her hand and help her through this that's the best either of us can do right now." She told him. Arlee put on her latex gloves and sat on a small stool in between Chloe legs, the girl was in too much pain to be embarrassed. He smoothed her hair away from her face and she smiled weakly at him.

"Chloe I need you to start pushing."

Her body obeyed, she gathered her strength and began pushing. Bruce didn't complain as her nails dug into his hand. Exhausted she lay back resting. "I hate you," she hissed at him before pushing again. _Never again, never again_ she thought. The pain between her legs was a ripping burning sensation. Her lower back ached with effort as she pushed her child into the world. At that moment she was drunk on the pain the screams she had been holding back spilled into the room.

"Come on Chloe just one big push and it'll be over!" Arlee shouted over her screams. Bruce squeezed her hand encouragingly. She took a deep breath and pushed all her weight on her elbows, with one last scream ripping from her throat Chloe pushed with all her might. Somewhere in the distance a baby cried, she collapsed exhausted. Faintly she heard a woman scream Chloe knew immediately that something was wrong. Before she could ask. Her body shut down and her mind was dragged down into peaceful sleep.


	26. Run Baby Run

Arlee held up the baby shocked as she examined it, "It's…it's a boy" A healthy baby boy.

Bruce was too worried about to hear her. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded as nurses fussed over her. He pushed them aside and shook Chloe a desperation building up inside. He'd heard of women who had died during childbirth. "Chloe wake up. Chloe!" he shouted. Alfred stepped into the room his face ashen, "Bruce" Arlee handed the baby to the nurses instructing them to clean the boy up. "What?" he turned to Alfred. Immediately he knew something was wrong, down the hall a woman's screams bounced off the walls followed by a cackle that chilled him down to his bones.

_Joker_

The room erupted into chaos, Bruce ran to shut the room's door just as The Joker slammed all his weight onto the opposite side, "Aww Brucey baby I'm just here to congratulate you!" Never had such a cold fear possessed him. Instinct over ruled logic. Keeping his weight on the door he shouted commands, "Alfred get Chloe and the baby out of here now!"

Arlee quickly ushered the nurses into another adjoining room. Alfred helped them wheel Chloe's hospital bed out. Once the room was cleared, she scooped up the baby and tucked him deeper into the blankets. Bruce met her eyes. He spoke with a fierce and violent devotion "You keep him safe at all costs. Now go run! Call the police get them down here as soon as possible" She nodded fearfully as the door opened a crack, Bruce's feet slid out from underneath him. The Joker was seconds from entering. Quickly she slipped out of the room all the while holding the whimpering baby to her chest.

--

Chloe opened her eyes, as the exhaustion ebbed away. Suddenly taking in the sight she wished she had never woken up. Alfred stood at her side. The nurses that surrounded her during her labor where gone instead Gotham police officers replaced them and encircled the bed in a protective circle. "What's happening?" she asked. A maternal instinct pulled at her gut. Her baby was in danger. "I want my baby. Where's my baby?" she demanded hysterically. Alfred rushed to calm her down as she sat up in the bed. The IV needle sticking into her veins restrained her. "Shh Chloe please calm down." Alfred whispered, one of the cops made his way over to Chloe "He's nearby"

"Who's nearby?" she asked. "The Joker" he motioned for her to be silent and he gently ripped away the IV needle. Fear shot through her body so fast it made the room spin. _Bruce. My baby._ "We need to get Chloe out of here. Alfred please help her get dressed quickly. We don't have much time."

--

Bruce gritted his teeth as The Joker smashed his face with the side of his gun, metallic taste filled his mouth announcing he'd drawn blood. "Look Brucey I'm just here to see the rotten kid heir to all of Gotham what's wrong with that? I'll make you a deal you tell me where the baby is and it gets to call me Uncle J" he paused to smile "How's that sound?" Harley stood by the door a gun positioned lazily in her hand as if it was a grocery bag she was holding. "Don't hurt his face Mr. J that's his moneymaker innit it Wayne?" she asked her Jersey accent twanged. Joker glared at his girlfriend, she looked away scared. Tired of playing games he picked up the billionaire by the collar dragging him to his feet, he noticed that Bruce was a lot heavier than he looked. He could have easily beaten the Joker to a bloody pulp by now but he refused hoping that by stalling Gordon would arrive and make sure Chloe and his baby boy were safe and sound.

"I'd rather shove dynamite down my ears than to hear my son call you uncle." He told the Joker coldly.

His crazy eyes widened glittering with satisfaction, "So it's a boy then."

Bruce held back a groan of frustration as he realized the mistake he made giving his baby a gender was just narrowing the search. He prayed to a God he was unsure existed that Arlee had managed to escape.

"Tell me does he have his mother's eyes? Her hair?" The Joker asked eagerly.

"Go to hell" he answered rage simmering below the surface off his calm face.

"Only if the blonde bombshell you wrangled comes with," he taunted throwing his head back to laugh. The scars on his mouth twitched with the effort. "Anyway I hear your good friends with The Bats and I'm only requesting his attention" he paused "What better way then to kidnap his best friend's newborn baby and stunning fiancé?"

In one fluid motion Bruce stood up to his full height and placed his hands on The Joker's wrists. He crushed them and the Joker not expecting the pain grimaced. A spark of fear sprang into the maniac's eyes. Harley raised her gun to Bruce's chest, "Now, now I don't wanna hurt you but if you don't let go of _Puddin_ then I might have too" Comically she sounded like a little girl unsure of the powerful weapon she held in both her hands. Bruce evaluated her stance and weighed his options. He let go of the Joker making sure to shove him hard, the clown lost his footing and tumbled down on his back. With smooth movements that were beautiful to watch, Bruce grabbed Harley by the throat kicking the shotgun out of her shaking hands. The Joker sat on the linoleum floor perfectly amused.

"Batman won't come" Bruce told him.

Joker huffed crossing his arms on his chest, "Why?"

"He doesn't make house calls to lunatics or their little pets" with that Bruce shoved Harley onto of the Joker having enough time to bolt down the hall, everything in his body screaming to find his son and fiancé.


	27. Welcome to Gotham

Arlee grimaced as she ran down the maze of empty hallways, the newborn Prince of Gotham tucked away in her arms squirmed but made no noise as if sensing the precarious situation he had been born into. _Barely five minutes in this world and already you've gotten a taste of your home town._ She rounded the corner, nearly sobbing at the flashing red and blue lights waiting outside the ER doors. The cold Gotham air smacked her in the face but she hadn't been more relieved in her entire life. The doctor and baby were instantly surrounded by cops, paramedics and flashing cameras all eager to find out the status of the child.

An older man stepped to her side, gently guiding her by the elbow, "This way Doctor"

Too tired to protest, and she let him lead her into a dingy blue tent. "Commissioner Gordon" he offered extending his hand.

She nodded, "Doctor Arlee. Have you evacuated Chloe out?"

His brown eyes flashed with worry, "We've sent in a team for her and the butler. I'm hoping this is the child?"

Sitting down, she peeled back the blankets and for the first time got a chance to take in the site. He was still, shockingly green eyes staring deep at both.

Gordon smiled, "His mother's eyes." The infant remained quiet.

Arlee smiled, "His father's demeanor. And hair" The jet black tufts contrasted against flushed skin. He had full lips, an elegant nose and dark lashes.

"Welcome to Gotham, little one" Gordon whispered.

* * *

Chloe winced at the throbbing tenderness in her lower half, frustrated at being reduced to small, slow movements. The young officer appeared with a wheelchair, "Please?" She nodded her pride unimportant. Her thoughts were on the baby and Bruce. Alfred took over and pushed Chloe out the doors, surrounded on all sides were SWAT officers guns drawn.

"I want my son Alfred" her tone edged with steel. Fear and numbness had begun to melt away as anger made its way into her bloodstream. If _I ever get my hands on that clown, I swear to god…_

The circle of people moved as one being, with Chloe and Alfred cocooned safely inside. As they made their way down the halls towards the nearest exit, she heard the sound. A single gunshot ricocheted off the walls. Her blood ran cold, and a single word ripped itself from her throat painfully, "Bruce!"

The team moved faster, half running to deliver her safely outdoors. Alfred didn't complain at the pace, relieved only when the chilling air shoved itself into his lungs. He shut his eyes breathing deeply. _Safety._

_

* * *

_

Bruce ran his body hyperaware of all sights, smells and sounds. The hospital was deserted. This was a huge relief, knowing Gotham PD had removed all innocents as well as his new family from the Joker's radius. Faintly, he remembered Arlee's surprise when the baby has cried out_. It's a boy_. The words haunted him. He dared to pause for a moment, searching for a plan. Batman took over his brain, and studied his surroundings. He has ended up in the pharmacist wing. There were waiting rooms, soda machines and a pick up counter. He jumped over the counter easily, hoping to find something to buy him time. The Joker wanted to see Batman. But that wasn't possible. His suit was at home, Bruce would have to work double time and make sure that the Joker was injured enough so that Gordon's men could catch him easily. Joker loved to talk and draw out his plans in an effort to better savor the fear. It didn't help that his whore, Quinn was involved. She was more of an inconvenience than a threat.

Bruce ran his hand over the countless drugs currently at his disposal. He almost let out a sob of relief as he spied what he needed. _Chloroform_. The vial offered him salvation. He didn't hesitate to snatch a pair of gloves, and a couple of newly packaged needles before slipping away into the maze of rooms and hallways the hospital offered.

* * *

The child wailed, now that the air was full of chaos and noise his screams informed everyone of his unhappiness. Arlee rocked him gently, making comforting noises but nothing helped. She understood. He wanted his mother.

Gordon made his way over to her once again, relief flooding his kind face. "Chloe and Alfred have been escorted out. Follow me. She's just getting cleaned up and checked for injuries."

They made their way into another tent, this one far larger and a bit quieter. A couple of cots were lined up, and Chloe rested on one of them as paramedics took her vitals. Alfred was at her side, a true guardian angel. She locked eyes with her, "My son!" Arlee smiled, and Gordon motioned for the paramedics to leave. This strange family needed time alone.

The baby immediately howled louder, sensing the comfort of his mother. Chloe reached out for him, grateful for the weight pressed against her chest. "My son. My beautiful boy" she whispered soothingly. He quieted instantly at her voice, and blinked as if confused to find his eye color reflecting back at him. She was aware of tears streaming down her face, but didn't wipe them away. "He looks just like Bruce" Alfred said softly, an ache forming in his heart.

"His name?" Arlee asked.

"Jason Thomas Wayne" Chloe said, thinking back on the late night conversations Bruce had with her. Thomas was in honor of Bruce's father, and Jason was a name both had loved.

"Wonderful" Alfred smiled, tears brimming as he remembered Bruce's infancy. "Martha and Thomas would have been so proud of you Chloe."

"He's still in there Alfred. I need Bruce. His son needs him." The young blonde woman smiled as her son began to make irritated noises. He fussed with the blankets and wailed. "He's hungry" Arlee offered her another blanket and escorted Alfred away giving the mother a chance to bond with her newborn.

Gordon looked up from the screen as Arlee and Alfred stepped inside the tent. "How is she?" he asked. Arlee sighed, "She needs Bruce. The baby is fine. He's just hungry"

"What of Bruce?" Alfred asked worried to have the family portrait complete once again.

"He's in there somewhere. We haven't yet accessed the entire camera's live feed but we've sent several teams to search for him."

"Let's hope the Joker doesn't try anything stupid" Arlee spoke, her eyes glued to the screens observing the movements.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. I've been on HIATUS for a long long while. And suddenly I was just inspired to continue this fanfic. My apologies for the long delay. Have faith in me! It's the holidays and we need a little update. R&R ...please don't hate me for going away!


End file.
